Unadmitted Desire
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: This is the sequel to Pleasurable Punishment. Irys Jewelrose tries to kill her growing desires and break free of Roze Featherstone's choke hold. Yelena Zaltana questions her mentor and gets an undesired and unexpected answer. Valek makes an appearance later on. ZitoraXRoze, IrysXRoze, and subtle YelenaXValek
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I'd like to say thank you to Whisked for the suggestion to write a longer story and also for all the amazing reviews left on Pleasurable Punishment :) I hope this fic is just as 'absolutely, tantalizingly, mouth-wateringly delicious' as the last one ;) enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review. I'm open to ideas on how it could be better.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Hawk Mistress**_

Chapter 1

Irys Jewelrose sat on a pillow on the floor across from Yelena Zaltana. The Master Magician's emerald eyes were dull and her thoughts were far away from the training session with her student. Only a few days had passed since her... 'encounter', with the First Magician, Roze Featherstone.

Ever since that night, Irys would wake in the middle of the night, sweaty and breathing heavily and so aroused that she had to touch herself just to get some relief. What woke her were dreams of Roze touching and kissing her, bringing pleasure that wasn't necessarily unwanted... The Fourth Magician couldn't help but wonder if Roze was behind the dreams or if it was just her own mind bringing it out. Irys started fidgeting as she felt heat rising between her legs. She was getting aroused at just the memory of Roze drowning her in pleasure with a single brush of skin.

_Shouldn't you be focusing on your student, Master Jewelrose, _Roze said mockingly in Irys's thoughts.

Irys's thoughts came back to the present and she blushed slightly, embarrassed that Roze had caught her thinking, or rather, fantasizing about the intimate time they had shared just a few days before.

_Do you want more, _Roze asked.

Just by the tone of the First Magician's voice, Irys could tell that she was smirking. Pleasure started building slowly and agonizingly. Irys quickly put up her mental defenses before she lost the ability to do so all together. She didn't want to turn into a moaning, panting wreck in front of Yelena. Her pride was already bruised from Roze making her beg to be fucked, Irys wouldn't let her dignity be damaged any further, at least not in front of Yelena.

"Irys," Yelena said quietly, jerking Irys from her thoughts.

"You haven't said anything since I walked in the door to start my lesson. I feel like I'm trying to teach myself here. Matter of fact, you haven't said much of anything for the past five days."

"I'm sorry, Yelena. I've just been distracted lately," Irys replied with a tired sigh, closing her eyes.

"Obviously," her student muttered.

After a few tense moments of awkward silence, Yelena spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"W-were you..."

Yelena paused, wringing her hands nervously and staring at the floor.

"Was I what, Yelena?"

"N-nothing. Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Irys frowned. She reached out to Yelena's mind, but her student was blocking her well.

"I think we should call it a day," Irys said, standing up, letting out another tired sigh.

Yelena left her mentor to her thoughts without another word. Irys went straight to her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She stared at the wall for a few moments, then shed the tunic and pants that she had been wearing and climbed under the covers. Her breathing slowed and her eyes got heavier with every breath she took. Within seconds she fell into a fitful sleep.

Roze was sitting across her desk from Zitora, the Third Magician. They were in Roze's office located on the second floor of her tower. Zitora had come to discuss the rumors that had been flying around about the kidnapped and murdered girls. Some of the younger students, mostly the girls, were scared to death to walk alone to their classes. All the boys were bragging that they would catch the killer and then they would be picked by one of the Master Magicians to be trained.

"One of the rumors is that one of the Master Magicians is the killer," Zitora said with an annoyed tone.

Roze's disinterested mood instantly snapped to complete attention at this.

"What?! Who the hell started _**that **_rumor," Roze asked angrily.

"I haven't the slightest idea. My best guess would be a student that likes to start drama," the Third Magician replied, leaning back in her seat, "That or the killer themselves started it to throw things off."

"Well, that's a rumor that needs to be killed before it gets even more out of control. We need to find out it's origin and deal with it accordingly."

As the two magicians sat in silence, Roze expanded her mind to Irys. The First Magician wanted to know if Irys's thoughts were still on her. She found the Fourth Magician's mind all over the place, dream after dream playing in the flustered magician's head.

_I'm going to have some fun with this,_ Roze thought to herself with a smirk.

"Zitora," Roze said aloud.

"Yes, Roze," the younger magician asked.

"Come here."

Zitora raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to Roze. The First Magician stood up and gently pushed Zitora against the wall, kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Wait! You want to do this _**right now**_," Zitora squeaked, startled at Roze's sudden, unexpected lust.

"Yes, it's been far too long. I want to feel your skin against mine again," Roze whispered seductively while undoing Zitora's dress.

Roze's relationship with Zitora was much different than what had gone on between she and Irys. The night she had spent with Irys had just been a game to gain control of the Fourth Magician so that when the time came to get rid of Yelena, there would be no one there to stop Roze from killing her. Although, it wasn't just so that she could have control of her, it was so that she could diminish Irys's pride and remind her who the stronger magician was.

The Third Magician wrapped her arms around Roze's neck and kissed her passionately, her tongue tasting every inch of the First Magician's delicious mouth. Zitora moaned loudly into Roze's mouth as pleasure shot through to her core from Roze sliding her hand between Zitora's legs and fingering her clit.

The First Magician pushed her down onto the floor, shedding her own dress as she went. Zitora stared hungrily at Roze's beautiful body, wanting to kiss, touch and suck every inch of it.

Irys shot awake, sitting up with a gasp. She was panting and her green eyes were wide. Her sheets were wet, from sweat and from the fluid running from between her legs. Roze had been pushing pleasure into her as she slept and projecting a mental image that only made the arousal stronger. Irys frowned as she remembered how gentle Roze was being with Zitora. There was no begging or punishment. Only genuine, passionate love making.

A wave of pleasure shot through Irys, forcing a moan from her soft lips and causing her to clamp her legs tight together.

_Enjoy the show, Irys. When you're with me it's never going to be like this. You're going to have to beg for every touch,_ Roze said in her mind.

_Get out of my head!_

Irys clenched her eyes shut and gripped at her skull, fighting to put up her mental defense, but it seemed that once the pleasure started flowing through her body there was no way to stop it.

In a moment of insanity, Irys found a knife that she kept hidden under her mattress, and without any hesitation at all she stabbed herself in the forearm. A scream left her lips as blood began flowing from around the blade. She fought hard for a few seconds trying to put up her mental wall. The effort had taken so much out of her that she fell off the bed onto the floor, landing hard on her side.

Her plan had worked. The connection had been broken with Roze, but for how long, Irys didn't know...

"Irys?!"

The Fourth Magician lifted her head, with exhausting effort, to see Yelena standing in the doorway. Yelena saw the blood spreading across the floor from her mentor's arm and she instantly ran forward to help her. Ignoring the fact that Irys was naked, Yelena sat her up against the bed and pulled the knife free from the Master Magician's arm. Using the technique that the healer had taught her, she was able to heal her mentor's injury.

"What the hell happened," Yelena asked, after helping Irys into her bed and wrapping the wound.

"Nothing," Irys said staring down at her lap.

"It didn't sound like nothing with the way you screamed."

Irys looked at her student with a startled gaze.

"I was on my way up here to make sure you were okay. I could feel anxiety pulsing from your mind and I got nervous. When I got about halfway up the tower you screamed like someone was killing you," Yelena said quietly.

"Thank you for your concern, Yelena, but it was really nothing. Just go back to your dorms," Irys said laying back down and rolling over so that her back was facing her student.

Yelena considered pressing her mentor for the truth but she could tell that Irys just wanted to be left alone.

Roze immediately tensed up when she felt Irys's pain and the scream flooded her mind. Then she felt the connection break. This angered her, but not as much as it would have had she not been with Zitora.

"What's wrong," the Third Magician asked, annoyed.

"Keep going! I'm almost there," Zitora whined and bucked her hips, when Roze didn't answer her.

Roze pumped her fingers in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder until she had Zitora screaming her name as she reached her climax.

_Next time I'll have Irys screaming my name, _Rose thought with a smirk.

The next morning, Irys sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She rested her head in the palm of her hands. The night before she hadn't exactly thought of how angry Roze was going to be after she had severed their connection. The only thing that she had been thinking about before was getting the vile woman out of her head. It had worked but it was going to come at a price, that much was obvious.

Irys pulled on some clothes then left her tower after tying her hair back with a ribbon. She was distracted, her thoughts on other things, as she walked to the dining hall to get her breakfast. The Fourth Magician was so distracted that she didn't see Bain Bloodgood until she walked right into him.

"I'm sorry, Bain. I didn't see you," Irys muttered, not looking him in the face as she tried to go around him.

"Is something wrong, Irys? You haven't seemed like yourself lately," Bain said, with a concerned tone and gentle touch as he grabbed her arm, not allowing her to move past him.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well."

"Alright. Oh, Yelena wanted me to let you know that she is with Zitora if you're looking for her."

Bain walked away before Irys could question him. She watched him confusedly as he walked away.

_Why is Yelena with Zitora,_ Irys thought to herself.

She immediately curtailed her destination of the dining hall and headed straight for Zitora's Keep. But a hand around her forearm kept her from going very much farther.

Yelena sat across from the Third Magician, going through clothes. She knew that this was the only excuse she had to sit and talk to Zitora. So this was her only chance to bring up her mentor's strange behavior. There was no possible way that Yelena would ask Roze, she had considered asking Bain Bloodgood but she knew that the subject she was going to bring up would be embarrassing for him to talk about with her.

"I think you'd look great in this," Zitora said with a huge smile that reminded Yelena of a kid in a candy store.

"I agree," Yelena muttered.

"Yelena, you didn't come here to talk to me about clothes. So what's bothering you?"

Yelena was startled at first, but not surprised.

"Well, Irys has been acting weird lately and she won't tell me what's going on."

"I have noticed that she's been a little off the past few days," Zitora said thoughtfully.

"And... the other night I woke up in the middle of the night to her thoughts running through my head. I-It bothered me a little."

"It bothered you that your mentor's thoughts were in your head," the Third Magician asked skeptically.

"They were _**intimate **_thoughts."

Zitora only raised an eyebrow, as if asking for clarification.

Yelena sighed in defeat.

"She was right in the middle of having sex with someone. I felt her have an orgasm," Yelena said, blushing and wringing her hands.

Zitora fought back a smile and a laugh.

"You mean to tell me that the cold, stone faced Fourth Magician was having a little fun with someone? Well, that's interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"I never thought she would randomly sleep with someone. Irys is very strict when it comes to traditions and it's tradition in the Jewelrose Clan to wait until you're married to someone to share such an intimate moment."

Yelena just stared at Zitora, her brow furrowed in thought.

"If it bothers you that much, Yelena, just ask Irys. I'm sure she'll tell you. As far as I can tell she trusts you more than anyone else in this Keep."

**Author's note: well that's chapter 1 :) I'm sorry it's so short but I was anxious to get it up! ;) I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think of it so far. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**

**Thanks,  
**

_**HM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm going to try my absolute best to update this story quickly and efficiently. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Also I wrote some lyrics to start the chapter out, because I heard the song "Sick and Twisted Affair" by My Darkest Days and thought that parts of it fit Roze and Irys's relationship at the moment. For example I think "She hides until twilight, then she takes control" could be from Irys's point of view but then "I'm like your dirty little drug, and you never get enough" is from Roze's POV. That's just my opinion :)**

**Thanks,**

_**HM**_

_You hear voices_

_They just keep telling you, you need me tonight_

_She hides until twilight_

_Then she takes control_

_I'm like your dirty little drug_

_And you never get enough_

_Just a little bad habit that you hide from your friends_

_I'm like your dirty little drug _

_And you never get enough_

_Said you didn't want it, but you're in a sick and twisted affair_

Chapter 2

Strong but soft hands pushed Irys roughly against the stone wall. Irys felt pleasure seeping from Roze's fingertips and her heart picked up its pace when she saw how close the First Magician was standing. Roze glared at her with fiery amber eyes.

"That was a gutsy move you pulled, Irys," Roze said quietly, through clenched teeth.

"I wanted you out of my head, Roze. I was sick of it!"

"You were sick of it? Hm, then why were you dreaming about me every night after we slept together?"

Irys flinched. She just wanted to forget that night, but it seemed as if Roze was never going to let her.

"You're the one putting those _**nightmares **_in my head while I sleep," Irys snapped, after summoning up some courage.

"You think that I'm putting those thoughts in your head? Ha! You need a serious reality check, Irys."

Irys just glared at Roze, her dull emerald eyes holding a locked gaze with Roze's fiery amber ones.

"Fine, I'll stay out of your head, at least for tonight and if you have a dream about me then you have to admit that it's your brain putting them their not mine."

Roze pushed her body against Irys's, brushing her lips softly against the Fourth Magician's neck. Irys tensed up then let out a ragged sigh as her eyes rolled back and her body went slack. The only thing holding her up was Roze's body against hers.

"Oh, and Irys. I would pay closer attention to when you're connected to Yelena's mind," Roze whispered, her breath sneaking across the tender flesh of Irys's throat.

The First Magician backed away and headed towards her own tower. Irys's back slid down the wall, her breathing heavy at the pleasure that had flooded her body from Roze's touch. As she stood shakily she contemplated what Roze meant, but her thoughts were too jumbled for her to even try to make sense of it right now.

_I give you wings when you're free falling_

_I'm in your dreams, I'm the creature calling_

_You go colder_

_I am the only thing that keeps you alive_

_Can't stay sober_

_One taste and it can take control of your life_

Yelena slowly climbed the stairs to Irys's meditation room. She had decided that she was going to ask Irys about what had come through their mental connection a few nights ago. Yelena was nervous, but if Zitora was right about Irys trusting her more than anyone, then the Fourth Magician shouldn't get too upset.

Yelena walked in to find her mentor staring absently out the window, not even noticing that she had come in. Irys's green eyes were still dull and dead looking.

"Irys," Yelena said quietly.

"Let's begin," Irys said, acting as if she had known her student was in the room the whole time.

Irys sat down and waited for her student to do the same, but Yelena stayed standing. The Fourth Magician glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to ask you something," Yelena muttered.

"Well sit down, you don't have to stand up to ask me a question."

Yelena reluctantly sat down, she would rather be on her feet if she had to run with her tail between her legs from her enraged mentor. Irys and Yelena looked each other in the eye.

"Well, you see... A couple nights ago I woke up in the middle of the night because your thoughts were flowing through my mind. Y-You were screaming and begging for more..."

Irys's eyes had widened and her face had gone pale.

"I-I felt you have an orgasm," Yelena said, looking anywhere but at Irys.

When Irys didn't reply, Yelena spoke again.

"Who were you having sex with?"

"What makes you think I was having sex..." Irys muttered, staring at the floor.

"I highly doubt that you'd be screaming that loud, even in your head, if you had only been touching yourself."

"Yelena it's against my clan's customs and traditions to have sex outside of marriage."

"I know that. But everyone slips up now and then."

Too late Yelena saw the pointlessness of her argument. Irys Jewelrose wasn't one to stray from the traditions she had been raised in.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Yelena whispered.

"We're not going to have a lesson tonight. Just leave," Irys said, turning her back on her student and leaving the room.

The Fourth Magician sat down heavily on the edge of her bed and just stared wide eyed at the floor. She had broken her clan's custom... Now her pride was slaughtered, not bruised. In the Jewelrose Clan your virginity was considered your greatest possession, therefore it was one of the things you pride yourself in the most.

Not only had she lost her pride by begging Roze Featherstone to 'fuck her hard', but she had technically lost her virginity to the First Magician as well...

_You hear voices_

_They just keep telling you, you need me tonight_

_She hides until twilight_

_Then she takes control_

_I'm like your dirty little drug_

_And you never get enough_

_Just a little bad habit that you hide from your friends_

_I'm like your dirty little drug _

_And you never get enough_

_Said you didn't want it, but you're in a sick and twisted affair_

_Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days_

After getting her dinner, the Fourth Magician went straight back to her bedroom and went to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately and she dreamed of Roze touching and pleasuring her.

_Irys was chained to the wall in Roze's bedroom again. And yet again she was naked. Roze stood in front of her wearing a sadistic grin and the same tight, form fitting dress from the first time. Roze strode forward self importantly and kissed Irys's neck. Pleasure began building almost instantly... Roze's lips moved down slowly, kissing, licking and sucking every inch. She stopped when she reached the Fourth Magician's breasts. Roze took one hard nipple in her mouth and sucked, while rubbing the opposite breast with her hand._

_ Irys moaned loudly and lustfully as the pleasure from Roze's touch and actions built. She nearly cried from the lost feeling she got when Roze stopped._

_ The First Magician lifted Irys's legs so that they were supported on her shoulders. Roze's soft hands rested on the top of Irys's thighs. She ran her tongue along the insides of the Fourth Magician's thighs, coaxing whines and ragged sighs from Irys's lips._

_ With one huge, hard, wave of pleasure to go along with it, Roze pressed her lips to the bundle of nerves between Irys's legs. She licked at Irys's clit, twirling her tongue around it, sometimes changing directions to make the build of pleasure feel even better. Then she slid her tongue down and thrust it inside._

_ Irys moaned and moaned and moaned as Roze's tongue thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, but then she picked up speed and before Irys even knew it was __coming, the orgasm exploded from her as her back arched and she screamed out in __pleasure..._

Irys slowly sat up. Sweat was coming off her in beads and her juices flowed onto the bed like a river. She went into her bathroom and, using a towel, cleaned herself off and then pulled her clothes on. Using magic she cleaned up the mess she had made.

The Fourth Magician was shaken up. She wanted to blame the dream on Roze but she knew that it hadn't been the First Magician. It was all her own mind... A sudden urge caused her to head towards Roze's tower. She thought at first that it was Roze influencing her again but she realized with a start that she wanted Roze...

She felt empty, in her mind and between her legs, without the First Magician in her head. Zitora was walking out of the tower just as Irys reached the door. Without realizing it Irys stared at Zitora, the image that Roze had put in her mind playing over and over.

"What's the matter, Irys," Zitora asked.

"N-nothing, I just need to talk to Roze," Irys stammered, staring at her feet.

Zitora just gazed at her curiously and walked off.

Irys knocked and was told to enter. Roze sat at her desk, going over documents and not even giving the Fourth Magician the time of day to even look up at her.

"So I take it you had pleasant dreams then?"

Irys just stood and stared at Roze, not knowing what to say.

"Irys, there's no point even trying to say that you didn't. I can feel the emotion rolling off you in waves. Plus, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't had a dream about me," Roze said, a smirk playing at one corner of her lips.

"Fine, you proved your point," Irys muttered, not daring to look Roze in the eye.

"Is that it? You only came here to tell me that I proved a point?"

Irys opened her mouth to speak then shut it, at a loss for words.

"Oh, I get it. You want me back in her your head," the First Magician said, with a smirk.

"N-no..."

"Ha! That was enough of an answer in and of itself, Irys."

"I-I... That's not what I want!"

"Then what the hell are you here for?! I already knew that I proved my point! I didn't need you to come here to tell me that!"

"Why are you even doing this to me?!"

Roze stopped and stared at her, stunned into silence for a moment then an enraged look came over her.

"Because I can! I'm the First Magician, you're only the Fourth! I'm your superior and you have to do whatever the hell I want you to do!"

Irys just stared in astonishment at the First Magician.

"You know what, Irys," Roze began standing up and motioning for Irys to do the same.

"I won't force my way into your mind like last time. I'll just wait for you to come to me," the First Magician said with a confident air about her.

"What makes you so sure that I'll come back to you willingly," Irys asked through clenched teeth, her emerald eyes narrowing.

"Because, you long for my touch. I can feel it," Roze whispered, sliding her hand up the front of Irys's shirt.

The Fourth Magician tensed and her eyes widened as pleasure began flowing into her body from the First Magician's touch.

"You long to feel lips against your, my tongue roaming your mouth," Roze whispered as her lips brushed Irys's ear.

Irys made a sound that resembled a moan but was almost a whimper. Roze backed away, stifling another smirk.

"You'll come back to me, I know you will."

With that she shoved Irys out the door and slammed it shut.

Irys frustratedly kicked the door and stormed off. A few hours later she was called to the Council room for a meeting. She sat in silence, as she was the first of the Master Magicians to get there. Roze entered the room with Zitora next to her and Bain following close behind. Irys didn't see Roze enter, she felt it. Whenever she was near the woman she could feel her energy, as if their minds were still connected.

"Another girl has been found. But this one is alive, at least physically. The healers of her village say that she's not there mentally," a Councilman said.

Irys listened intently, and she glanced at Roze to gauge the First Magician's reaction.

"What else have they discovered," Roze asked, glancing at Irys for only a split second, as she had felt the Fourth Magician watching her.

"The same as what happened to the other girls, only this one survived somehow. The healer has requested that one of the Master Magicians comes to make an attempt at healing the girl."

There was silence at this while the four Master Magicians contemplated this request.

"I propose that Master Jewelrose go," Bain Bloodgood said, thoughtfully.

Roze's amber eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Zitora noticed the reaction and instantly questioned why Roze reacted in the way she did. Bain met Roze's hard gaze evenly, without flinching.

"Why exactly do you propose that she goes, Master Bloodgood," the First Magician asked with a cold tone.

"Because out of the four of us she is the best at healing the mind. She is best suited for this mission."

"Master Jewelrose is needed here," Roze said through clenched teeth.

"Quit talking as if I'm not in the room!" Irys yelled, shooting to her feet.

Roze reeled at Irys's outburst and Bain only smiled.

"Is there anyone here who is against Master Jewelrose fulfilling this request," Bain asked, glancing around at the Council members.

None of them objected, Irys could tell that Roze wanted to, but it would bring up too many unwanted questions.

Irys needed this time to get away from the First Magician and the desires that she felt building inside.

"Alright, it's settled then. Master Jewelrose, you'll be leaving within the next hour," Bain said, smiling at Irys.

**Author's note: Thanx for all the wonderful reviews on the first chapter :) the more reviews I get the faster more motivated I am to write so keep em coming! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 should be up here in a couple days.**

**With love,**

_**HM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's Chapter 3. Thanx for your patience :) like I said before I will try my best to be consistent with my updating. Enjoy! ;) And I'm sorry it's so short :( I just noticed that the chapters are gradually getting shorter. I promise that chapter 4 will be much longer :)  
**

**With love,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 3

Irys trekked out to the stables. The sun was setting and the air was getting chilly. The Fourth Magician heard footsteps behind her as she was saddling her horse. She felt the gentle pressure of her student's magic on the fringes of her mind.

"Irys, where are you going," Yelena asked, when Irys wouldn't let their connection expand.

"The Council is sending me on a mission. The healers in a village need my help to heal a girl's mind," Irys said, keeping her eyes on her horse.

She remembered the awkwardness of her last conversation with her apprentice.

"We healed the Commander's mind together, I can go with you and help."

"No, Yelena, you need to stay here and continue your studies."

"How am I supposed to do that when my mentor isn't even here to teach me?"

"I've already had a chat with Bain. He's agreed to train you in my absence."

"I-I don't want you to go, Irys," Yelena muttered.

Irys turned to look at her student with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself ever since that night when you..." Yelena trailed off, but she had made her point.

Irys frowned and stared at her feet.

"I know Yelena, but I think this is what I need. I just need some fresh air and time to myself."

"Alright, I understand, Irys."

"Yelena," Irys said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes?"

"Please stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Don't go digging into matters that don't concern you."

With that Irys mounted her horse with a sweep of her leg.

"Please be good, Yelena. I'll be back in a couple of days."

Yelena watched her mentor ride away into the night with a frown and anxiety knotted in her gut. Little did she know, Roze Featherstone watched from the shadows of the stable, vowing to herself that if Irys put one foot out of line Yelena would be the one to pay for it.

Roze was straddling Zitora, kissing her deeply and running her hands up and down the younger magician's body, savoring every inch of soft skin. Zitora's hands were on Roze's back, digging her nails in and drawing blood.

After sometime of kissing and touching, Roze rolled onto her back and Zitora lied close to her side, nestling up to her as if for protection. The First Magician wrapped an arm protectively around Zitora's shoulders and pulled her close to her chest. Roze thought that the Third Magician had fallen asleep when her breathing steadied but her idea was proved wrong when the younger magician spoke.

"Roze, why did you react the way you did today when Bain suggested that Irys go," Zitora asked, quietly.

Roze blinked a few times, considering how she wanted to answer the unexpected question.

"With that killer still running free I didn't want any of the Master Magicians gone."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I want the girl healed. And Bain made a good point in saying that Irys had the highest chances of healing the girl."

"Alright..."

They lied there in silence again and Roze started falling asleep only to be jolted out of near-slumber by another question from Zitora.

"When can I go on missions like the one Irys went on? I'm sick of simple tasks."

Roze smiled to herself. Zitora had always been ambitious, that was why she was able to pass the Master's test and why Roze had chosen her to be the Third Magician over Irys...

"Don't worry, Zitora, your time will come soon. But right now I like you _**right here**_," Roze said, gripping Zitora's chin gently between her thumb and forefinger and stealing a deep, passionate kiss.

Irys sat huddled under a blanket next to a fire. The stars overhead were shining brightly and the full moon cast an eerie glow over the the plains. The Fourth Magician had opted to rest for only a few minutes to give her horse a chance to drink some water and get re-energized. She realized with a start that she was close to the border of the Jewelrose Clan. Irys hurriedly clambered to her feet and quickly put out the fire.

She really didn't want to deal with anyone from her clan right now, she couldn't face the fact that she had gone completely against the Jewelrose customs. After she shoved the blanket into the saddlebag she swung back into the saddle. Just as she was about to kick her horse into a gallop to get away faster, four men stepped out of the bushes each one brandishing a sword.

"You're trespassing on Jewelrose territory," the tallest of the four said.

Irys cursed under her breath, apparently she had misread her location. She was really within the Jewelrose borders, not outside them.

"I'm not trespassing," she replied evenly.

"Get off the horse. You're coming with us to the clan elders," a man from behind her said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't have to, I'm the Four-"

Her own cry of pain cut her off and she fell from her horse, striking the ground hard, with an arrow protruding from her back. The tip of the arrow must have been doused in Curare, for she felt all control over her muscles cease. She could only lie helplessly as she was slung over the saddle on her horse's back while the tallest man grabbed the reins and tugged the horse along. It didn't take them long to reach the living quarters of the elders of the Jewelrose Clan.

The effects of the Curare began to fade and the pain from the arrow embedded deep in her upper back started to grow.

"Why have you woken us so late in the night, Nicodemus," a deep, guttural male voice asked with clear annoyance.

Irys's eyes widened and her heart beat quickened when she heard the voice. It was so easily recognizable, how couldn't it be when she had grown up around it?

"We caught a trespasser, Elder Ironus," the tallest man, who was clearly the leader of the small group, said with his chest puffed out.

"Have you now?"

The man's tone of voice had changed, in a split second, from annoyed and angered to hungry and interested. Irys still couldn't move, but the pain was becoming overwhelming.

"Lock her up for now, I'll go wake my wife and then we can see who exactly you've captured."

The man named Nicodemus grabbed her around the waist and carried her off to the prison. At this point Irys was so angry that if she could have she would have thrown the Ethics Code out the window and beat the living shit out of the man carrying her.

_Wait... What the hell is happening to me? First, I stray from my clan's traditions and now I'm even considering going against the Ethics Code? Roze really fucked me up, in more ways than one, _Irys thought darkly.

The Fourth Magician was thrown into the cell roughly and left there. Nicodemus hadn't even taken the arrow out. After a few minutes she was able to move again, but her strength was sapped from the injury. She sat up, careful to not bump the arrow. Then, reaching back she broke the shaft so that there was only about two and a half to three inches jutting from her back now.

Irys rested her forehead against the cold stone wall, her eyes slowly shutting, only to shoot back open when the cell door slammed open. Nicodemus entered with the two clan elders. The male elder was tall with short black hair that was graying in some spots. He had a clean shaven face and searching emerald eyes. The woman had black hair and green eyes as well, but none of her features even hinted at old age, whereas the man had to at least be in his late fifties to early sixties.

Irys started shaking involuntarily,completely forgetting her rank as Fourth Magician; she wanted to be anywhere in the world but here... Hell, she would even be begging to get fucked by the First Magician, rather than have to face these two.

"What have you come here for? Are you here to steal from us, to spy on us," the man demanded, grabbing a handful of the front of Irys's shirt and holding her a few feet off the ground.

Irys could only stare, at a complete loss for words. When she looked over at the woman she saw recognition pass over the cold stare.

"Wait, Ironus! Look closely at her," the woman said, almost breathlessly, as she grabbed her husband by his shoulder.

He glanced at his wife in confusion then stared harder at Irys, causing her to shrink under his gaze.

"What in the blazes are you trying to tell me woman?!" Ironus boomed.

"Irys... Irys is it really you," the woman asked silently, a pleading look in her now soft emerald gaze.

Yelena tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She was too worried about Irys. The young magician knew what came of being distracted and having your thoughts on something else when you should be focusing on the task at hand. She sat up with a sigh. Morning light seeped through the windows, signaling the start of the day. Yelena stood up and got dressed.

After thinking long and hard about what she wanted to do, she made the decision to ask Bain for permission to go after Irys.

"Come in," she heard the Second Magician say from inside his office.

When she walked in she nearly tripped over a book.

"Ah, Yelena, here for your lesson," Bain asked with a smile, as he tried to stack a heavy history book on top of a pile that was already two inches taller than him.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you-"

"If you could go after Irys?"

"Um... Yeah..."

"I'm fine with it, but it's not my decision. That's something you have to go to Roze for."

Dread filled Yelena's soul. The last thing she wanted to do was ask Roze Featherstone for permission to do anything, but she knew Bain was right. With a sigh she left his office and headed for Roze's. Her stomach was churning at just the thought of having to sit across from the woman for more than a couple seconds.

"Enter," she heard Roze say.

Slowly she walked in and wasn't surprised to find Roze at her desk going over documents. The First Magician only glanced at her for a second then went back to work on the papers in front of her.

"What the hell do _**you **_want," Roze asked, the annoyance and hatred, obvious in her tone.

"I want your permission to catch up with Master Jewelrose," Yelena said, sounding braver than she felt.

Roze jerked her head up at this.

"What the hell for?"

"She's my mentor and I'm worried about her! She hasn't been normal since I heard her have an-" Yelena cut herself off by clamping her hands over her mouth, realizing too late that she had said to much.

Roze raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued.

"Since you heard her what," The First Magician pressed.

"Nothing. Never mind. It doesn't concern you."

Roze smirked.

"You heard her have an orgasm, trust me brat, you weren't the only one to hear it. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole damn Keep heard it."

Yelena stared in confusion.

"Your request is denied. Now get out."

Yelena felt a stab of fear that she knew wasn't her own. She felt Irys at the edge of her mind, fear radiating from her mentor's mind, but in a split second the connection was severed, even when Yelena reached out to it.

"Master Featherstone," Yelena said quietly.

"What?! I thought I told you to get out?"

"I think Irys is in trouble..."

Roze looked at her curiously for a few moments. Then she replied with a heavy, annoyed sigh.

"Fine, brat, if Master Jewelrose doesn't return in four days like she is scheduled too then you can go look for her."

"Thank you!"

"But."

"But?"

"Zitora and I will be accompanying you."

"What?!"

"That's the only way you can go. You either go with the two of us or not at all."

"Fine," Yelena said crossly, turning on her heel to storm out.

_Please be okay Irys..._

**Author's note: I really hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) I'm loving the reviews and suggestions I've been getting :D keep em coming and I'll keep chapters coming ;) Oh and if anyone wants to be a SUPER big help, if you have anyone that you know on deviantart (or another site) try and get them to draw a picture or two for this if you would... I can't draw :/ otherwise I would do it myself and I think it'd be awesome to see some of the scenes from this book and Pleasurable Punishment come alive ;) If not, it's no big deal! And thank you tons, Whisked for your feedback, suggestions and helpful critiques!**

**Love,**

_**HM**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay, I must say that this chapter was difficult to write but fun at the same time :) I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! Also thank you to Whisked for bringing up some major points in your last review that have helped me plan for future chapters and thank you to Minxy Jinxy as well for offering to try your hand at some commissions for this fic and for Pleasurable Punishment :) I look forward to seeing what you come up with :)**

**Love,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 4

The Fourth Magician stared in silent fear at the woman, Ironus still holding her up off the floor. Ironus stared at his wife, stunned and then his gaze flicked back to Irys.

"Are you insane, Willow," he bellowed.

"No, I would know my own daughter when I see her. Besides she looks just like you and I," the woman said with a small smile.

"There's only one way to tell if this is Irys."

Ironus yanked her shirt up. There was a wide scar that ran up to just below her breasts from her navel. Her father's posture immediately slacked and he dropped her onto the floor. Her glared at her then turned and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Irys stiffened as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh my god, Irys, I thought I'd never see you again," Willow whispered, tears running down her cheeks onto her daughter's shoulder.

When Willow pulled out of the hug, Irys saw Nicodemus staring at her over her mother's shoulder. His brown eyes were glazed over and he wore a pained expression.

"Come, Irys. You can stay with your father and I. We'll get you a change of clothes and get that arrow out of your back."

"No!"

Irys jumped about a foot off the floor at her father's booming voice. Willow glared at her husband.

"Why can't she stay with us for gods sake? She's our daughter!"

"We don't know where she's been, Willow! For all we know she could be a spy. She's staying in the prison and when Councilman Rodor returns he can decide what we will do with her. I've already sent a rider out with a message requesting that he returns immediately."

"You have a point, I didn't think of it that way. It's been twenty-five or so years since she left, who knows where she went," Willow said, now staring at her daughter with the same cold look as before.

Willow and Ironus left without another word and Nicodemus hesitantly followed them, glancing back at her over his shoulder once. The cell door shut heavily and clicked loudly as the lock slid into place. Irys's strength kept dwindling, they had left the arrow in her back and if it was left much longer an infection would no doubt begin to fester.

The Fourth Magician didn't have the strength or energy to try and heal herself; she slumped against the wall in defeat. As her eyes rolled back she lost consciousness and hit the floor hard.

Irys's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, pain shooting through her back.

"It's about time you woke up. You need to eat something," a soothing male voice said.

At first Irys thought she was back at the Keep, but everything came back in a rush and her heart skipped a beat. She turned slightly to see Nicodemus smiling softly at her.

"How long was I out for," she asked, turning away from him.

"Four days, well almost five. It's dusk right now, so yeah almost five. I took the arrow out when I thought you were going to die. And man was that infection nasty to heal," Nicodemus said, grabbing a loaf of bread off the tray next to him on the floor.

The cell door banged open to reveal a woman about an inch or two shorter than Irys with long, waist length black hair that was in a braid. Her hazel eyes blazed with a fire that reminded Irys of Roze.

"So it's true, you're back," the woman said with a snide tone and a sneer.

_Oh great, now there are two of them, _Irys thought frustratedly as the woman reminded her yet again of the First Magician.

Her youngest sister... Nola. They had never gotten along for as long as Irys could remember. Nola had always been jealous of what Irys had. Irys was born with magical abilities but Nola wasn't. While Irys was training with her father, Nola would watch from the sidelines, sick with envy. But that envy soon turned to sinful jealousy and that jealousy ignited into a burning hatred. Irys had another sister, Lily, but they had always gotten along just fine. And Lily didn't appear to be living in town at the moment. Had she been there, things would have been easier for Irys.

"Nico sweetheart, why don't you go. You've spent all night healing this whore, you must need something to eat," Nola said.

Nicodemus stood to leave and Nola wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth. Irys rolled her eyes...

_And she calls me a whore._

But right at that moment it clicked in Irys's mind where Nicodemus's pained expression had come from. Tears welled up in Irys's eyes as painful memories came clawing back to the surface. Nico had been her first love, her _**only **_love...

He walked out, glancing at Irys once before exiting. The Fourth Magician looked up at her sister with a cold stare. Nola stood with her hands on her hips and smiling evilly at her older sister, who was now at her feet where she belonged.

"You always had to have what I had, Nola. That obviously hasn't changed," Irys said scornfully.

"The point of the matter is, I _**have **_whatyou _**had**_. You lost everything, including Nico's love when you decided to turn your back on the Jewelrose Clan."

"I didn't turn my back on any of you! I've been looking out for this clan ever since I left-"

Nola backhanded her, which ended up being a serious mistake. Irys took a thread from the power source and projected magic toward her younger sister, who had no way of blocking it, or so she thought...

Suddenly Irys was back on the ground, screaming in agony.

"W-What the hell d-did you d-do to me," Irys managed around her own screams.

"I redirected your little spell."

Roze sat at her desk with a frown.

_Irys should have returned by now, _she thought.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, already knowing who it was.

Yelena practically ran into the room with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Roze, Irys is in trouble. So I'm going to find her, you can come along or not it's your choice, but I'm not going to let my mentor die," the young magician said forcefully.

"I'll go find Zitora and meet you down at the stables."

About thirty minutes later they were all riding out into the plains towards the village where the girl was.

_Why do you think Irys isn't back yet, _Zitora asked in her mind.

_I'm not sure, but that's what I intend to find out._

They stopped after a long, hard day's ride and set up camp. Roze scouted out the area around them while Zitora started the camp fire as the stars began to shine brightly in the night sky, the moon once again casting an eerie glow. Yelena sat silently with her knees to her chest, staring into the flames. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell onto her side, sound asleep. Zitora laid a blanket over the top of Yelena to keep her warm.

As the Third Magician stood up straight, an arm wrapped around her waist while a hand covered her mouth to stifle the yelp that sounded from her. Zitora instantly relaxed though as she recognized Roze's body against hers. The First Magician's lips brushed Zitora's ear.

"I found a pond not far from here. Let's go for a swim," Roze whispered, her voice dripping with seduction.

Zitora turned to face her with a mischievous smile. They reached the pond a few minutes later. Zitora's breath caught in her throat at how beautiful it was in the white glow of the full moon. It took them a couple minutes to reach the side of the pond because it was down in a ravine.

The Third Magician slipped just as she was about to reach the bottom, but Roze was there to catch her. They stared deep into each others eyes as Roze gently pushed her against the rock wall. Zitora wrapped her arms around Roze's neck pulling her closer so as to capture her lips with her own. After sharing a deep, passionate kiss Roze backed away to catch her breath.

Zitora began removing her own clothing and when Roze didn't do the same she feigned surprise and put on a sly smile.

"Why, Master Featherstone, you can't seriously be thinking of going swimming with your clothes _**on."**_

Roze smirked, deciding to play along.

"I was actually. I just really don't feel like taking my clothes off, _**on my own**_."

"Then why don't I help you with that," Zitora whispered.

The Third Magician pulled the First Magician's shirt from her shoulders and ran her hands over the muscular body while kissing her feverishly. Zitora slowly moved her hands down to the waistline on Roze's pants. Roze helped her pull the pants down and off.

"You always were too slow," Roze said with a seductive smirk.

She pushed Zitora into the pond, then jumped in after her. As soon as both their heads broke the surface their lips were together, moist tongues tangling and curious hands questing each others bodies. The pond was warm and comfortable, the water lapping at their skin as they moved fluidly together, touching, kissing and savoring the feel of soft, slick skin.

Irys stared up at her sister, astonished.

"S-Since when did you have the ability to access the power source," Irys demanded.

"Since about a year ago actually. I must say that I understand now why you walked around like you owned the world. Controlling magic makes you feel like the most powerful person in the world," Nola said with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"But, magic begins to manifest during puberty. How did you just begin using it a year ago?"

"I paid a visit to the Daviian Plateau. The Vermin helped me... 'realize' my abilities. But I do believe that's all you need to know, Irys."

"What does Lily say about all this?"

Nola smiled devilishly.

"Lily played a big part in helping me."

Irys just stared at the floor, thinking hard.

"Well if you'll excuse me older sister, I do have better things to do rather than converse with a lowly prisoner."

Nola took her leave and Irys was left to herself again. Closing her eyes and focusing she reached out for Yelena, but somehow the connection they shared was blocked. The Fourth Magician's energy was sapped almost immediately. With a sigh she lied down on the bedroll in the corner and within a couple minutes she fell asleep.

She flinched awake at the sound of the cell door opening slowly and then shutting. Staying absolutely still and keeping her breathing steady she listened, trying to discern who was in the room. Irys was lying on her side, her back facing the door so she couldn't see who was there, not that she could have seen anything anyways due to the pitch blackness of the room.

She couldn't help but tense up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down onto her back, and lips brush the sensitive skin of her neck. When the person's lips reached hers, she instantly relaxed. It was Nico... Then she immediately tensed up again and pushed him off.

"Nico, we can't do that. You're with my sister," Irys said breathlessly.

"But I want you, I'm only with your sister because I felt like she could replace you but I was wrong," he pleaded.

"We're not married."

_Like that's ever stopped you before,_ she thought to herself mockingly.

"I _**need **_you Irys! More than I ever needed you before."

"I-I... Let me think about it okay? I-I don't think I'm ready yet..."

"Okay, I understand. I'll come check on you in the morning okay?"

Irys didn't answer, just sat and stared at what she could see of the ceiling. Roze's actions were making Irys question everyone and everything around her...

Yelena woke in the middle of the night with a start. She had been having a nightmare of Valek being beaten to death by Sitian assassins. She told herself over and over again that it was nothing more than a bad dream.

Just as she was about to fall back asleep she heard a woman moan loudly off in the distance. Yelena sat up and looked around in confusion. Roze nor Zitora were next to the camp fire. She heard another moan and shot to her feet, following the sound. About five or six minutes later she reached the edge of a ravine, where the moaning was echoing from.

Lying down, she crawled to the edge and looked down into the ravine to see a pond. There were two people in the pond, holding each other close and, as far as Yelena could tell, there were things being done below the surface of the water with eager hands.

She realized with a start they they were two women and once she focused more on the faces her eyes widened. The two women were Roze Featherstone, the First Magician and Zitora Cowan, the Third Magician. Yelena shot to her feet and ran as fast she possibly could back to camp. She lied down and wrapped herself up in the blanket.

The young magician heard the two Masters come back and she pretended to be asleep, with her back to them. Yelena tried to sleep but each time her eyes closed, the image of Roze and Zitora kissing and making love passionately would pop up and she would jolt awake.

_Well this is an _**extremely **_fun camping trip,_ Yelena thought to herself sarcastically.

**Author's note: Well there's chapter 4... I'm going to say this now... :) I can't wait to post chapter 5! (I'm just trying to perfect it right now) It's going to be tense and we get to see just how controlling, no possessive, Roze is of her 'toy' the Fourth Magician... And what will Yelena do about this new found secret of hers? Chapter 5 will be up soon! **

**Thanks!**

_**HM**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well here it is :) Chapter 5! Enjoy ;)**

**With love,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 5

Yelena was on Kiki's back, several lengths behind Roze and Zitora. If they noticed that she was trying to distance herself from them then they didn't show it. The young magician suppressed a shudder as the image of Roze and Zitora together popped up in her head again.

They had reached the town where Irys was supposed to go and when they got there the towns elders said that the Fourth Magician never showed. The elders also informed them that the girl had died late last night.

_Great, an innocent girl died last night while those two were fucking each other, _Yelena had thought bitterly when she heard this news.

Roze decided for the group that they would head towards the Citadel then circle back towards the town to see if Irys was in the area. It was possible that she had been bucked off her horse and lied somewhere injured and helpless... or something worse could have happened... Yelena felt sick at the thought of finding her mentor's dead, mutilated body.

The sun was setting as they headed back towards the town. All three of them sensed someone coming from behind and they could hear the distant sound of hoof beats. Roze stood and turned in her saddle to see who was coming up on them.

"It's Councilman Rodor," Zitora said, turning her horse to face the direction they were all looking.

"And it looks as if he has Irys's horse."

Involuntary anxiety stabbed through Roze at Zitora's comment. Here was the horse but where the hell was the rider? Roze gritted her teeth and gripped the reins so tight that her knuckles turned white. She had lost her little sex toy and that fact angered her to no end.

"Masters," Rodor said, bowing his head in greeting as he pulled on the reins for his horse to stop.

Roze noticed the distressed and panicked look on Yelena's face at the sight of Irys's horse with no Irys on its back.

"What brings you all the way out here at this time of year, Councilman," Roze asked.

"I received a message from my clan. They caught a trespasser and need my counsel on what to do."

"We'll take Irys's horse off your hands then," the First Magician said, reaching for the reins on Irys's horse.

"I was thinking I could just take her with me and get her fed and watered and then bring her back with me."

Zitora and Yelena glanced at Roze, waiting to see her reaction.

"Fine. We'll see you when you return then. Hyah!" Roze yelled and kicked her horse into a hard gallop towards the direction of the Citadel.

Zitora and Yelena followed suit. If Irys's horse had been found in this direction then maybe Irys was nearby somewhere and Rodor just hadn't seen her. Zitora stayed even with Roze, waiting for an explanation, but never getting one.

"Wait!" Yelena shouted.

With an annoyed grunt Roze reined her horse to a stop and turned him to face Yelena and Kiki. Zitora looked at Yelena with a curious stare while Roze just glared as usual.

"Irys is the trespasser!"

"What the hell are you talking about, brat," Roze snapped.

"I connected with her horse's mind. She says that Irys was struck in back with an arrow and taken to the Jewelrose Clan elders," Yelena said, out of breath.

"That preposterous! Irys is a _**Jewelrose**_, why would they take her prisoner for trespassing?"

"I don't know. But I've been able to connect with Irys a few times but only for a few seconds."

"Connect with her and verify that she's being held prisoner, then we'll go after her," Roze said, jumped down out of the saddle to stretch her legs.

Zitora did the same but Yelena stayed on Kiki's back, opting to stay in that spot until she found Irys.

"I got her! She confirmed that she's being held prisoner, but another magician cut our connection somehow before she could say anymore."

The First Magician hopped into the saddle and the Third did the same. They kicked their horses into fast runs. Yelena wanted to kick Kiki into her gust-of-wind gait but stayed with Roze and Zitora, not wanting to get lost or attacked for trespassing.

_I swear I'll kill anyone that touched her, _Roze thought with clenched teeth and a furrowed brow.

Zitora glanced at Roze, jealousy burning in her eyes, after she heard Roze's thought. She pulled back from their connection, vowing to ask what the hell was going on the next time they were alone. By now the sun was down and the moon and stars were out yet again.

In the moonlight they saw two horses ahead of them, one with a rider and one without. When they practically flew past Councilman Rodor, he hollered at them, asking what was wrong. None of them paid him any attention, focused on getting to Irys.

A man came out of the main house as they reached the village's center. Roze vaulted from the saddle as her horse skidded to a stop. Yelena and Zitora followed and came to stand beside the First Magician.

"Master Featherstone, Master Cowan, to what do I owe the honor," Ironus Jewelrose asked with a bow of respect.

"Where is she," Roze asked venomously.

Irys rested against the wall in her cell, waiting for Nicodemus. He had come to her that morning, wanting the same thing from her but this time she agreed. He was going to get her from her cell once everyone was in bed and they would sneak off into the woods surrounding the village. The cell door opened and he rushed to her, lifting her off her feet and pressing his lips to hers. They snuck out of the prison and off into the woods.

They reached a small clearing, lit up by the moon. Her laid her down in the center on the soft grass and straddled her. They kissed passionately, their breathing getting heavy. She sat up slightly and he pulled her tunic from her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the chilly night air.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you mean, Master Featherstone," Ironus said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders as she came to stand beside him.

_Why is Roze so worried about Irys, _Zitora thought, jealousy coursing through her veins.

"This so called tres-"

Roze was cut off by Rodor as he rode in.

"Where's this trespasser of yours, Ironus," he said, failing to stifle a yawn.

Rodor looked asleep on his feet, his light green eyes dull and glazed over.

"The first cell on the left in the main hall of the prison, sir."

Rodor motioned for all of them to follow him into the Jewelrose Council Hall. Roze slipped away to the prison, with no one except for Zitora noticing.

"So have you figured out who the prisoner is at least," Rodor asked as they trekked down the hallway towards his office.

"Our daughter Irys," Willow said quietly.

_**"What?!" **_Rodor exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You locked up the Fourth Magician?!"

"F-Fourth Magician? Our daughter is the Fourth Magician," Willow stuttered, while her husband seemed disinterested.

"Yes."

Yelena jumped as Roze spoke from behind her.

"And she doesn't appear to be in her cell."

"What?!" Ironus exploded.

Willow seemed relieved that her daughter had gotten away.

"Father, Nicodemus is gone," a woman's sorrow filled voice said.

Roze whirled around to face the woman who had spoken. The First Magician was unnerved that she hadn't detected anyone approaching. Her amber eyes widened as she recognized the woman in front of her. Roze had to stifle a laugh as she realized that Nola was still just as good as she was a year ago at faking emotions to get what she wanted.

_Well, Nola's presence would explain why Yelena couldn't connect with Irys,_ she thought.

"You," Roze said to Nola, "Come with me, I think it's safe to assume that Nicodemus helped Irys escape. You can help me track them down."

Zitora watched Roze's back as she walked away with this woman who resembled Irys. Yelena tried to rush after them, but Zitora stuck her arm out, blocking her charge.

"Stay, Roze didn't ask you to go with."

"Are you saying we can't do anything unless _**Roze**_ asks us to," Yelena snapped.

"Yes, you should know that by now, Yelena."

"So did Roze ask you to fuck her then? Is that why I saw your tongue down her throat and her feeling you up last night," Yelena hissed, quietly enough so that the others wouldn't hear. The young magician's tone had a hostile edge to it.

Zitora reeled back as if slapped, her eyes wide. All she could do was watch as Yelena sped off down the hall.

"So I see that your magic has gotten stronger since we last met, Nola. I take it you've been performing Kirakawa since I helped you get your abilities," Roze said as they walked towards the prison.

Nola only nodded.

"Your null shield could use some work."

"It's not a null shield that covers a huge area. It's a null shield that covers the mind," Nola replied, any hint of 'sadness' in her voice, gone.

"Impressive. But it still needs work. Irys's mind was completely blocked at all times."

"My sister is surprisingly hard to block. I never knew her magic was that strong."

Roze chuckled.

"I don't know how I never realized that you and Irys were sisters. You look a lot like her so I'm surprised that I never noticed the resemblance."

Nola stopped dead in her tracks, but Roze kept walking.

"What are you here for, Roze."

Roze stopped and turned slightly to face Nola, the corners of her lips turned up in a sadistic smile.

"To get my toy back."

Nicodemus moved to pull Irys's pants off after he removed his own clothes. Their lips moved together frantically now as their hands ran all over each other. Nico spread her legs apart and slid his hand between her legs, fingering her clit as his tongue roamed her mouth. Irys's arms were around his shoulders, holding him close. She got wet and moaned into his mouth as his fingers pushed into her.

Suddenly Irys felt pleasure flood her mind and her eyes widened.

_Roze..._

An arm wrapped around Nico's neck and he was pulled roughly away from her. Roze threw him to the ground and Irys felt her pull a thread from the power source. Nico began screaming in pain and the First Magician covered his mouth with her hand to quiet him. Irys shot to her feet and tried to advance on Roze but the First Magician raised her arm, the palm of her free hand facing Irys. A loud, lusty moan jumped from the Fourth Magician's lips as pleasure flooded her whole entire body and instinctively both her hands went between her legs as she sank to her knees.

"I'll be the only one touching her that way," Roze hissed, removing her hand from his mouth and placing it to his throat.

Yelena reached the clearing she had tracked Roze to and what she saw startled her. The man that Roze was choking let out one last scream of agony and took his last breath. Yelena saw her mentor lying on her side, unmoving. She was going to rush out but then she decided to go back and get Zitora, not wanting Roze to know that she had seen her kill someone. The young magician ran back to the village and crashed into the Third Magician just as she was coming out of the Council Hall.

Irys was now lying on her side, breathing heavily and not moving. Roze came to stand over her, staring at her coldly with her fiery amber eyes. The First Magician pushed Irys onto her back and straddled her.

She brushed her lips softly against the Fourth Magician's, but Irys didn't reciprocate. Roze moved her lips to Irys's ear and nibbled, then whispered to her.

"You'll always be _**mine, **_Irys Jewelrose."

**Author's note: Wow, that was fun :) seriously so far I think that this my favorite chapter to write :D more coming soon! I hope you all enjoyed and if it's not too much to ask, recommend this to some friends ;)**

**Love,**

_**HM**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay, so here's chapter 6 :/ This one seems a little dull to me compared to the last one but oh well. Zitora confronts Roze in this chapter... For some reason I felt tremendous pressure to make this confrontation as perfect as possible so I hope you all like it ;) (I'd like to add that it still doesn't feel perfect but nothings perfect so I left it as is) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and motivation to keep writing this :) Enjoy! UPDATE!: Okay so I just now realized that I didn't proof read this chapter very well O.O When Irys says (or rather thinks): "I'm your god damned possession!" to Roze it's supposed to say I'm NOT your god damned possession :( sorry for that I fixed it so that it makes a little more sense now.  
**

**With love,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 6

Roze whistled long and loud for her horse, still straddling Irys and her hand now covering the Fourth Magician's mouth. The First Magician glanced down at her 'toy' with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going to scream again are you," Roze asked, annoyed.

Irys shook her head.

Roze climbed off of Irys and watched her like a hawk as she redressed. Tears streamed down Irys's cheeks. Suddenly fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks and she fell, so tired that her legs wouldn't hold her. Roze caught her as she fell.

"Sorry, Irys. It'll be easier for both of us if you're unconscious as we return."

"R-Roze..."

Irys's emerald eyes rolled back and she went completely limp against Roze's chest.

"Did you have to kill him? I would have punished him severely for helping her escape," Nola said from the shadows of the trees.

"Yes, he touched something that didn't belong to him. As far as I'm concerned your sister is nothing more than a possession to me. And when people touch my possessions they get punished," Roze said, lifting Irys off the ground.

Her horse barreled through the trees and came to a stop in front of her.

"I just told you that I would have punished him."

"It would have meant nothing if you punished him. Irys isn't yours," the First Magician said as she lifted Irys up onto the saddle, then jumped on.

"In all honesty, I don't think she's yours either, Roze," Nola said darkly.

Roze laughed.

"You don't know what I have done to her, the things she's _**begged**_ for me to do to her! I'm fairly sure I have her wrapped around my finger," Roze said, kicking her horse into a trot, not allowing for an argument.

The First Magician had her arms around Irys's waist, holding the reins while her arms held Irys in place. The Fourth Magician's head was leaned back against Roze's shoulder and when Roze glanced down she saw the hickie on Irys's neck. Her grip on the reins tightened.

She felt Nola pushing at the fringes of her mind.

_What is it._

_ Are you planning to use my sister for a Kirakawa?_

Roze thought for a moment, but kept the thoughts to herself.

_Possibly. I haven't quite decided yet._

With that she knocked Nola from her mind. A few moments later she reached the village to find Willow deep in discussion with Rodor. Irys's mother's eyes widened when she saw her daughter's unconscious form in Roze's saddle. Willow rushed to over to Roze.

"What happened," she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nicodemus was trying to rape her," Roze said quietly.

Roze lowered Irys from her saddle, handing her to Rodor. But once she was down from the saddle she carried Irys herself, bridal style. They went into the Council Hall where guest rooms had been built for visiting Council members. The First Magician carried Irys to one of the rooms and laid her down in the bed. When she walked out of the room Willow was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Is she alright," the concerned mother asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just exhausted," Roze replied.

"Ironus said that he found Nicodemus dead in the Moon Clearing."

"Killing him was the only way to keep him away from Master Jewelrose."

Roze tried to brush past Willow but the older magician stopped her.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Master Featherstone. Ironus may still hold hatred for her but she's my daughter and I've always loved her."

Roze's amber eyes met Willow's green ones and they just stared at each other for a moment. The First Magician didn't respond, only turned and walked away. She felt the gentle tug of Zitora's mind and with a sigh she let her in.

_Come to my room, _Zitora thought.

Roze followed the directions Zitora gave her and when she entered the small room she found Zitora looking out the window with clouded eyes. Roze wrapped her arms around Zitora's waist, pressing her lips gingerly to the younger magician's neck.

"Roze," Zitora said softly.

"Hm," Roze mumbled as she worked to untie Zitora's pants.

"Why were you so worried about Irys today."

The First Magican froze.

"What?"

She turned Zitora so that they were facing each other.

"You were about to have a panic attack when we reached this village. Why were you so concerned about her," the Third Magician demanded.

"She's a Master Magician. She's needed right now, there are no other students that are ready to take the Master's Test so we need her," Roze said, sounding more sure of herself than she really was.

Zitora stared at her disbelievingly.

"Are you sleeping with her," Zitora whispered, afraid of the answer she was going to get.

"Zitora, listen to me," Roze began sternly, then her voice softened as she continued. "You're my only. You always will be."

To prove her point Roze flooded Zitora with pleasure as she kissed her deeply and passionately. Zitora pushed her away softly.

"Do you love me," she whispered.

Roze looked her in the eye.

"Of course I do."

Yelena sat by Irys's bedside waiting for her mentor to wake. It was early morning when Irys's emerald eyes flicked open and she slowly sat up. The Fourth Magician was holding her head and trying to remember what had happened. When it all came back she stared at her lap and her shoulders began to shudder as she fought back the tears.

"Irys."

The Fourth Magician jerked her head up and looked at her student, startled.

"What happened? Roze said that Nico was trying to rape you. Is that true," Yelena demanded, a hard look in her eyes.

Irys could only stare at the young Zaltana, not knowing what to say.

"I can't really see Roze killing someone to defend someone else, even for a reason like that. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would care," Yelena said, folding her arms.

"I-I can't really remember what happened, Yelena. It's all a blur," Irys finally replied, staring at her lap again.

The Fourth Magician could tell by the look on Yelena's face that her student didn't believe her one bit. Just as Yelena opened her mouth to say something else the door opened. Ironus Jewelrose entered with a livid look on his aged face. Before Yelena could even try and stop him, he dragged his daughter from the bed by her hair. Irys let out a cry of pain as he threw her to the floor to block Yelena's lunge at him.

Being much bigger than Yelena he easily side stepped her and shot his foot out, faster than what she could react to, tripping her and sending her face first into the wall. Yelena turned to attack again but he was already dragging Irys out the door.

"What the hell are you doing," she yelled, going after him.

"Stay out of this Zaltana! This doesn't concern you," Ironus growled.

He had covered Irys's mouth, to quiet her screams as he carried her from the Council Hall.

Yelena immediately stopped and sat down against the wall, pushing her awareness towards Ironus. She tried to penetrate the walls of his mind but his defense was so difficult to pick through that Yelena opened her eyes, her head pounding and sweat rolling off her in beads.

She jumped to her feet and chased after Ironus on foot again. By the time she caught up to him he was already throwing Irys back into her prison cell.

"Let her out, you bastard!"

Roze woke slowly, her amber eyes fluttering open. The first thing she saw was Zitora curled up next to her, sound asleep and breathing steadily. But as she more fully awoke, she could sense that something was off... A split second later she heard Yelena yelling from the prison.

It took the First Magician a moment to make out what the Fourth Magician's student was yammering about.

"Let Irys go!"

Roze shot out of bed, so fast that Zitora never noticed and stayed asleep. The First Magician quickly dressed and flew out the door. When she reached the prison she found two Jewelrose guards trying to restrain Yelena, and not really succeeding.

"What's going on here," Roze demanded.

Everyone froze and stared at the First Magician. Ironus's frown deepened when he saw Master Featherstone. The fighting continued as if noting had happened. With a frown Roze raised her hand and Yelena and the two guards froze where they stood.

"Explain yourself," Roze growled at Ironus.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Get out of my village!"

_**"What did you just say to me?"**_

The First Magician clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, glaring at Irys's father with fury blazing in her amber eyes.

"What's going on?"

Glancing to her left, Roze saw Councilman Rodor, Willow, Nola and Zitora walk out of the Council Hall towards them.

"He locked up the Fourth Magician again," Roze growled.

"Again?! You can be arrested for treason, Ironus!" Rodor exclaimed.

Willow stared at her husband, the hurt apparent in her eyes. Nola watched Roze closely, noticing how close the First Magician was to losing control but she wasn't the only one to notice. Zitora stared at her lover with concern filling her gaze.

Roze smirked at Rodor's comment.

Before Ironus even knew what hit him, Roze was in front of him, pulling a thread of power and slamming it into his broad chest. The huge man fell to the ground, on his back, gasping for breath. Nola tensed up slightly, ready for a fight, while Zitora, Willow, Rodor and Yelena blinked in startled bewilderment. None of them had even seen Roze move, except for Nola, who was set on edge at the First Magician's use of her enhanced power.

The First Magician grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her, their faces only inches apart. The deadly look in her amber eyes startled the man.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born," she hissed, then let him fall onto the ground, still gasping for breath.

"Ironus Jewelrose, you're under arrest for treason. The Sitian Council will decide your fate."

Roze released her hold on the two guards and Yelena, then she knocked Ironus out with a simple jab to the temple. She ordered Rodor to get Irys out of the prison cell and then she yelled at the two guards to get a cart and tie the Jewelrose Clan elder to it so he could be taken to the Citadel for a trial.

Rodor walked out with Irys following him. He was a good three inches shorter than Irys and his hair was beginning to gray. Irys looked exhausted and shaken, her emerald eyes still dull.

"Hurry up, we're leaving," Roze said to the guards preparing the cart.

She whistled for her horse and he came trotting into the center of town with the other three horses trailing behind him. Irys climbed up onto her horse, and Yelena, Roze and Zitora did the same.

"Rodor bring him to the Citadel with you. The trespasser problem has been dealt with so you are to return immediately," the First Magician said, staring the councilman in the face.

She kicked her horse into a trot but reined him to a stop when she heard Willow shout from behind them. Irys turned in her saddle to look at her mother.

"Irys, please let us go with you," Willow pleaded.

The Fourth Magician glanced at her younger sister, knowing that's who her mother meant by 'we'.

"It's Roze's decision to make," Irys muttered.

"They're your family Master Jewelrose, not mine."

After a moment of thought Irys only nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop, passing the rest in the group.

_Irys, I do believe you owe me an explanation, _Roze said in her thoughts.

_What explanation do I owe you?! I think it's you that needs to tell me why you killed Nico!_

Roze glared at Irys's back as she rode in front of them.

_I told you. You're mine and _**mine only.**

_I'm not your god damned possession! I'm a human being for god sake!_

Roze smirked.

_That's where you're wrong, Master Jewelrose. You don't know how deep in you are._

_ Get the fuck out of my head! I want nothing to do with you!_

_ I stand by what I said a few days ago... You'll come to me. It's only a matter of time._

Irys pushed Roze from her mind with a frustrated sigh. The Fourth Magician regretted letting her mother and sister come to the Keep. She had spent years of her life trying to put her past behind her and just when she thought she had succeeded in that it came back, clawing and biting, as if punishing her for trying to run away.

_I'm sorry, Nico, _Irys thought to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rode far ahead of the others.

**Author's note: I hope you all liked it :) Chapter 7 will be up soon.**

**With love,**

_**HM**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Alright, I'm going to point something out that was brought up in a review: "Her [Irys] second arrest seems contradictory to pretty much all else we know about Sitia, and the people's overall respect for the Master Magicians." I would like to start out saying that I really do appreciate the constructive criticism. But Irys wasn't 'arrested' the second time, her father just dragged her to the prison because it's really the only place he could take her without the risk of her getting away. He had his twisted reasons for it, we just haven't found them out yet and it is clear that this man doesn't really hold respect for the Master Magicians, hence the way he spoke to Roze. You can't tell me that EVERYONE in Sitia respects the Masters. There isn't a single country in existence where everyone agrees with or respects their leaders. I'm not trying to be rude I'm just defending my point. I will work harder to make Irys more like herself and less of a 'damsel in distress' ;) I hope this chapter meets approval. Thank you Whisked for the suggestion of using a brothel ;D**

**Enjoy,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 7

The three Master Magicians and Yelena returned to the Keep at sunset; the eyes of curious bystanders followed them as they rode past. Councilman Rodor, Willow, and Nola would arrive in a few days, with Ironus in custody, as soon as the Councilman was done choosing a new Clan elder to take Ironus's place. Roze rode out in front of the other three holding her head high, as she usually did. The woman was the strongest magician in Sitia and, unfortunate for some, she knew it and wasn't at all hesitant to show it.

Irys rode with her head down, deep in thought; Zitora rode in front of her, just a few feet behind Roze. All three were as silent as corpses, which slightly unnerved Yelena, who rode beside the Fourth Magician. The Third Magician was normally talkative, so her silence was what bothered Yelena the most.

The Fourth Magician had spent the whole trip collecting her thoughts. Nico was gone and there was nothing she could do about it; that Irys had come to accept. What she refused to accept was Roze's confidence that she would come crawling back to her. Irys lifted her head to glare at the First Magician's back and her grip on the reins tightened.

_I'll burn in hell before I go crawling back to her, _Irys thought with her teeth gritted.

They all left their horses with the stable hands and went to the Keep. Bain Bloodgood was on them the second they entered the doorway.

"Thank fate, you've all returned. The Council was about to have a stroke," the Second Magician said with a tired, yet relieved, voice.

Roze raised an eyebrow in a gesture that asked for an explanation.

"When the two of you left without saying why, the Council got uneasy, and then when Councilman Jewelrose left without much explanation either, it seemed as if all hell broke loose! They demanded answers I didn't have."

"Well they can calm themselves. We're all back and Councilman Jewelrose should be here in three or four days. He had some business to attend to and when he returns we will be holding a trial," Roze said, beginning to walk towards her tower.

"A trial? What for," Bain asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Roze stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"A man committed treasonous acts against Master Jewelrose."

Irys shivered a little with the way her name rolled off the First Magician's tongue. It seemed as if their was a deeper meaning in the way she said her name, but only when she said it in reference to her; it hadn't sounded that way when she was talking about Rodor. Without another word Master Featherstone went to her tower. Yelena watched Zitora closely, waiting to see if the Third Magician would follow her lover. Zitora noticed her looking and flinched then slunk off to her own tower while Irys headed towards her own tower as well.

Bain stopped the Fourth Magician with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened, child," he asked softly.

"I was locked in a prison for trespassing on my own Clan's lands," Irys muttered.

Bain didn't push for anymore information and let go of Irys and watched her as she walked away. Yelena shook her head, wondering what was bothering her mentor so much. The young Zaltana trekked off to her dorms.

Irys sat on the edge of her bed and yanked off her leather boots then stood and peeled off her sweaty clothes. She got under the blankets and just stared at the ceiling, trying for a long time to fall asleep, but not prevailing. She felt Yelena's awareness pushing against her mind. Closing her eyes, Irys opened her mind to her student.

_Yes, Yelena, _she thought.

_I need to ask you something._

_ Are you actually going to ask right away this time or are you going to put it off again?_

_ What do you know about Roze's personal life?_

Irys's eyesopened for a moment as Yelena's question sank in.

_Not much, why do you ask?_

_ Nothing. Just curious._

_ Yelena, I know you too well. You're not the kind of person to ask a question like that without a valid reason._

_ Honest, I really was just curious._

_ Yelena-_

Before Irys could even finish the stern thought, Yelena pulled away. The Fourth Magician thought about Yelena's question. What _**did**_ she know about the First Magician's personal life? Nothing... Besides the fact that she had a fetish with causing people to orgasm with magic and hanging them from manacles in her bedroom. Well that and that the First Magician had a thing for Zitora and the Third Magician completely reciprocated the feelings.

With a sigh Irys rolled over onto her side, and after several minutes more of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

Two nights later, Roze crept out of her tower, moving like a shadow down into the Citadel on horseback. She was usually able to move through the city unnoticed but she didn't want to run the risk of being recognized so she wore a cloak with the hood pulled up. The full moon was shining, causing the hood to cast a shadow that covered the majority of her face.

The First Magician reached her destination and she slid from her horse's back. There were a few rooms in the three story building that still had candles burning in them. The building was off in a more abandoned part of the Citadel; the only people that inhabited it were bums that couldn't afford to live in the bigger houses and just moved from one broken down house to the next as the nights passed.

Keeping her hood up, Roze entered the three story building, pulling out a pouch with Sitian coins as she entered. The woman sitting at the desk directly to the right of the door jerked her head up. Roze pulled her hood back and stared the woman down with her blazing amber eyes.

"Master Featherstone," the woman said respectfully, jumping to her feet and bowing deeply in greeting.

Roze threw the pouch onto the desk as the woman sat back down.

"There's enough there for a full night," the First Magician said.

"A full night for play?" the woman asked, longing burning in her eyes.

"No, I'll save that for another time," Roze whispered, placing her hands on the desk and leaning in close to the woman, their lips only a couple inches apart. The woman's face went bright red and her brown eyes widened at her master's proximity.

Roze chuckled and smirked at the reaction and straightened up.

"I trust that you have the type I need?"

"Yes, Master Featherstone. I'll have one of the girls sent up to your room."

Roze went up to the third floor and walked into the only room on that floor. She looked around with a sense of longing and excitement building. It had been a long six months since she had been in this room. The First Magician shut the door with her foot while taking her cloak off. She draped it over the back of the cushioned chair in the corner and sat down.

A few moments later the woman from the front desk walked in followed by girl even younger than her twenty five years. Roze eyed the younger girl with hunger in her amber eyes. Then she looked at the front desk woman with a raised eyebrow.

_She's younger than what I'm used to._

_ She volunteered, Master Featherstone. _

Interest piqued, her gaze flew back to the girl.

"Leave us," Roze said, leaning back in her chair.

The door shut noiselessly and they were left in silence and dim flickering light; Roze had lit a few candles when she came in. The First Magician motioned for the girl to come closer. Her amber eyes ran over every inch of the girl, but she surprisingly didn't fidget at all like the others had.

"What clan are you from," Roze asked.

"The Cowan Clan, Master Featherstone," the girl replied evenly.

Roze's eyes widened slightly, as an image of Zitora naked, sweaty and moaning beneath her, jumped to her mind.

"How old are you?"

"17."

_Hm, even younger than I thought._

Roze stood and before the girl even knew what was happening, the First Magician had her flat against her body, her arms around her waist holding her there. The girl's breath caught and Roze brushed her lips softly against her neck.

"What's your name," she asked softly.

"Leela," the girl replied shakily.

"Tell me, Leela, why did you volunteer to do this?"

"Because some of the women have come back telling stories about how amazing you were... A-And I wanted to know what they described felt like..."

"Well, I'll try not to disappoint, but this is more about you impressing _**me," **_Roze said, turning the girl so that her back was against her chest.

One of the First Magician's hands slid up the front of Leela's shirt, playing with her breasts, while her lips worked on the tender flesh of the neck. Roze's free hand slid down into Leela's pants, fingering her slowly.

The young girl leaned back into Roze with a soft moan. Roze felt the girl get wet and she moved her lips up to Leela's ear.

"Are you going to do whatever I tell you to do, exactly the way I want it, when I want it," the First Magician whispered, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Yes! I'll do whatever you want, Master Featherstone!" Leela exclaimed, going limp against the Master Magician.

"Good," she said with a triumphant smirk.

That was all she needed... Complete and total submission was key to the Kirakawa she had developed. Roze turned her around and captured Leela's lips with her own. The girl's clothes were off within a few seconds, along with Roze's. Leela had no mental defense whatsoever so accessing her mind took no effort at all. The First Magician projected impulses into the young girl's mind. Roze pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her, kissing her deeply, her tongue practically down Leela's throat.

Roze let out a loud, lusty, yet surprised moan into Leela's mouth, as she felt the girl's fingers working between her legs. Then pleasure flooded her along with excitement. The girl was into it, Roze didn't need to waste her time pushing her actions with her mind, Leela _**wanted**_ to bring her pleasure.

Roze collapsed against Leela moments later, feeling satisfied. Both of them were breathing heavily, but they didn't move, just lying with their sweaty bodies pressed together. Leela's eyes began to slide shut. Roze lifted her hand and pulled a thread of power. A second later the knife sitting across the room flew to her open palm.

Roze sat up and covered Leela's mouth with her free hand and then placed the knife to her neck. Leela's blue eyes shot open and widened in fear. Without a word, or any emotion, Roze ripped the knife across her throat, tearing open the tender flesh. Blood gushed and stained the sheets red within a few seconds. Roze bent over and pressed her lips to where the blood was flowing the fastest. She drank only two mouthfuls and then took a huge thread of power, using it to collect the last few pints of blood and all of the girls magic into a small ball of blood that floated just above Leela's now lifeless eyes. The First Magician cut her own arm and let a glob begin to form and run down her arm. She used magic to collect the blood and mix into Leela's.

Roze closed her eyes and drew a deep breath as she climbed out of the bed to stand, with one foot up on the edge of the bed. Agonizing pain coursed through the area around her right knee. But this pain was her pleasure... When she opened her eyes she glanced down at her knee, satisfied to see a knew blood tattoo added to her collection. The First Magician's back, shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs were covered in the blood magic tattoos.

Roze Featherstone pulled her close back on and headed down the stairs with her cloak draped over her arm. The woman at the front desk stood and bowed again.

"You paid for a whole night, Master Featherstone. Would you like to go to another room," the woman asked, a begging desire in her eyes.

Roze knew what the woman wanted but she didn't have the time nor the energy for it.

"No, I need to return to the Keep before anyone notices I'm gone. Keep the rest of the coins as payment for bringing me such a willing girl. Her magic was potent, especially since she was that willing even before I got her aroused," Roze said with a satisfied smile as she pulled her cloak back on.

"There will be time for you and I the next time I come," the First Magician added.

The woman smiled and brightened up when she realized she was getting a tip and a promise of pleasure the next time Roze saw her.

"Thank you, Master Featherstone."

"Get another girl as willing as her. I'm be bringing a friend with me in the next couple of nights."

Roze pulled her hood up and left. On her way back to the Keep, her mind wandered to Zitora. Then she thought back to a question that the front desk woman had asked her a long time ago.

_"How do you hide your blood tattoos from the women you sleep with," the woman asked with her brown eyes alight with curiosity._

_ Roze watched thoughtfully as the woman's brothers cleaned up the mess that the First Magician had left._

_ "I use a spell that covers them. It makes my skin appear normal, but it doesn't normally have to be very strong since they're usually distracted anyway."_

Roze snapped back to reality and she chuckled. Irys and Zitora knew nothing about blood magic so it wouldn't be a huge threat if they ever saw the tattoos. The only person she should be worried about seeing the tattoos was Bain and it wasn't as if she was going to go around fucking the old fool anyways.

_Where's the fun in someone that won't beg,_ Roze thought with an evil smile as she glanced up at Irys's tower.

**Author's note: I apologize for it taking me a couple days to get this up :/ I've been really busy lately and haven't had the chance to even glance at this. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7 and keep watch for more. Hm... I wonder who Roze's 'friend' will be? ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

_**HM**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: sorry this one took longer than usual :( I've been piled with homework and other priorities that have to come first :,( I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8 though :)**

**With love,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 8

From the front steps of the Keep, Irys watched Councilman Rodor's approach with a frown and her arms folded. Behind Rodor, Irys could see two horses pulling a wagon and tied up in the wagon was her father. Tailing the wagon was Irys's mother Willow and her sister Nola. The Fourth Magician could feel Roze watching her from behind, the amber eyes boring into her back.

The other three Master Magicians stood behind her towards the top of the steps; Bain was on the very top step and Roze and Zitora stood beside each other a few steps in front of him.

Roze had been unusually quiet towards Irys the past couple days and that was throwing the Fourth Magician off a little. The First Magician had spent days pestering her and now silence. Irys could tell that Roze was waiting for her to come crawling back, but it wasn't going to happen... Although some things are easier said than done.

The Fourth Magician had been struggling with her growing desires the past three days and even though her attitude had returned to normal, her dreams hadn't. Yelena had stopped questioning her, for now. But what would happen if even the dreams became to much to handle? Irys shook her head frustratedly, if she thought about it then it would happen.

Rodor reached the Keep's front steps and bowed in respect to the Master Magicians as did Willow and Nola, though Nola's bow was only directed at Roze. She could care less about the other three Master Magicians, especially Irys. Ironus was dragged to the Keep's dungeon by two guards and before her mother could mount the steps to hug her, Irys went inside and straight towards her tower.

_What's this? Is the Fourth Magician running away?_

_ Get out of my head, Roze._

_ You _**are **_running away! What's the matter, Irys, have a bad family history? _Roze mocked.

_ It's none of your business so get your nose out of it, _Irys thought with clenched fists.

_Everything in Sitia is _**my **_business, Irys, remember that._

Roze's thoughts were no longer in her head and, to her dismay, Irys felt empty without the First Magician there. She quickly changed out of the dress she was wearing and into a pair of pants, a tunic and riding boots. She put her cloak on and pulled the hood up, then snuck out of the Keep. By the time she was done saddling her horse, it was nearly dark.

Irys rode out of the Citadel and out into the plains. Riding out in the cool night air helped her to clear her thoughts and focus better. Without meaning to, her thoughts wandered to her first night with Roze. Just the mere memory of being chained to the wall, completely at Roze's mercy, turned Irys on. The rocking motion in the saddle wasn't making it any better... The Fourth Magician's imagination started getting the better of her and fantasies started playing out in her head.

One scenario was of Roze chaining Irys to the bed, playing with her and teasing her in anyway she pleased. Then a thought came to mind, what would Roze have done if Irys had reacted to that kiss in the woods? Would the First Magician have shed her clothing right then and there and taken that opportunity to get Irys wet, moaning, sweaty and begging for more?

The Fourth Magician had stopped paying attention to her surroundings and something spooked her horse. The mighty animal reared, catching its rider off guard and throwing her from the saddle. Irys landed heavily on her back with a thud. She was dazed, the breath knocked from her lungs. Irys sat up slowly, looking around for her horse. She found it standing several feet away.

As Irys remounted, she felt Roze push into her mind.

_Where are you, Irys? Your father's trial has started._

_ I needed to clear my head._

After what seemed like an eternity long pause, Roze replied.

_It's time to come back, Master Jewelrose._

Roze was right... It was time to go back.

Roze walked back to her tower, an annoyed light in her eyes. Irys still hadn't shown up so she had told the Council to adjourn until tomorrow morning. The First Magician was frustrated. Ironus was being charged with treason against the Fourth Magician, and Irys wasn't even there for it. A few minutes later Roze was lying down on her bed, trying to locate the Fourth Magician.

There was a knock at her door that startled her. She had been so focused on finding Irys that she didn't sense the person climbing the stairs. Roze let out an annoyed grunt as she stood to open the bedroom door. The second the door opened the person pushed it open the rest of the way. Eager, greedy lips met hers in a frantic kiss. Roze shoved the person away and her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she looked into the burning emerald eyes of Irys Jewelrose. The surprise quickly faded, and her lips formed a triumphant smirk.

"So you finally came back," Roze said possessively.

As a response, Irys shoved her onto the bed and straddled her, kissing her frantically and longingly again. Their tongues tangled as their hands roamed. Irys stood up and tore off her own tunic as she kicked off her riding boots and pulled off her pants. The Fourth Magician pulled the First Magician to her feet and pressed her lips to her neck, sucking tenderly at the sensitive skin. As her lips worked Roze's neck, her fingers worked to get the First Magician's dress undone.

Once the dress was pooled around her feet, Roze took control. She turned and pushed Irys onto the bed, kissing her deeply, with one hand on the Fourth Magician's waist and the other playing with one of her breasts. Roze felt Irys moan into her mouth as her hand slipped between her legs.

Irys pulled out of the kiss, wrapped her arms around the First Magician's shoulders, keeping her close, and pressed her lips to her neck again. Roze's amber gaze slid to the knife sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Roze contemplated slashing the blade across Irys's neck and harnessing her magic. The power she could obtain from a Master Magician that had come to her willingly was so tempting.

But, that thought disappeared from Roze's mind all together when Irys rolled her over onto her back and moved her lips from her neck to one of the First Magician's hard nipples. Irys's hand worked one breast while her mouth worked the other. A ragged sigh left the First Magician's mouth as the Fourth's lips moved down her stomach and she shivered in anticipation of what she knew was coming...

Irys placed her hands on Roze's knees and spread the First Magician's legs apart. Her lips went to the bundle of nerves between Roze's thighs. After a few moments of Irys doing this, Roze moaned loud and lustfully as she climaxed.

Without hesitation she rolled Irys onto her back and grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her arms above her head. Their lips met in another deep kiss and without thinking about it, Roze pushed pleasure into Irys's body. The direct contact between their bodies amplified the effect and Irys reached her orgasm within just a couple minutes.

The Fourth Magician screamed out in pleasure, her head thrown back, her back arched and her emerald eyes clamped shut. Roze quieted her with a kiss, her tongue roaming Irys's mouth.

Zitora climbed the stairs to Roze's bedroom. She needed her lover... Who cared if Yelena knew, no one would believe her if she said anything. The Third Magician was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the quiet moaning coming from the bedroom. When she reached the top of the stairs she found the door cracked. Zitora pushed it open slightly and she froze at what she saw.

Roze was straddling Irys Jewelrose, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her passionately. Before the Third Magician could turn away, Irys broke the kiss and threw head back, crying out as she came.

Zitora felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She whirled around and ran down the stairs, tears flowing down her cheeks. The youngest Master Magician choked back her sobs as she tried to make sense of what she saw.

Her brain scrambled for an explanation, but could find no reasonable one. The only conclusion that she reached was that Roze had lied to her.

As she ran she didn't watch where she was going and she rammed right into Bain Bloodgood. She landed flat on her butt and she was so startled that all she could do was blink in surprise. The Second Magician helped her off the ground and instantly became concerned when he saw the expression on her young face.

"What's the matter, Zitora," he asked, in the caring, loving tone of a father.

"N-Nothing. I-I-I just saw a ghost was all," the Third Magician stumbled over her words.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Y-Yes. I just need some sleep."

"Have you seen Master Featherstone recently?"

"W-What?!" Zitora stuttered, caught off guard.

"Roze. Do you know where she is?"

"N-No."

"An Ixian messenger just showed up. He had a letter requesting permission for an Ixian delegation to come to the Citadel."

It wasn't until right then that the Third Magician noticed the scroll in Bain's hand.

"I haven't seen her since the trial earlier."

He let her go hesitantly.

When Zitora reached her own bedroom she flung herself onto the bed and sobbed.

Irys lied on her back, staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily. Roze lied next to her but the First Magician didn't hold Irys the way she held Zitora. As she drifted into sleep, Roze sensed someone enter her tower. The First Magician expanded her awareness and saw Bain climbing the stairs. She quickly got dressed and met him as he reached her bedroom door.

"What is it, Bain," she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"We just received _**this**_ from an Ixian messenger," the Second Magician said, handing her the scroll.

She read through it once and then had to read it again out of surprise.

"An Ixian delegation?"

"Yes."

"The Council will have to discuss it tomorrow," Roze said, staring at the scroll with suspicion in her amber gaze.

"I ran into Master Cowan on my way here and informed her of what the scroll said. I'll take it to Master Jewelrose so she's not caught off guard with this tomorrow," Bain said.

"It's fine Bain, I'll take it to her, just go back to your tower and get some sleep."

Roze shut the door in his face before he had the chance to say anymore. When she looked up from the scroll she found Irys sitting up in the bed on one arm, watching her closely.

"What's in the scroll," the Fourth Magician asked.

"Commander Ambrose is requesting permission to send an Ixian delegation here," Roze said, the distaste apparent in her voice.

Irys was silent at this news. And after sitting in the heavy silence Roze undressed and lied back down, with her back facing Irys.

"Go back to your own tower, Master Jewelrose," Roze said coldly.

Irys felt a stab of hurt go through her heart. But she hadn't expected any less. Roze had flat out told her that what they had would never be the same as what Roze had with Zitora.

Irys got dressed and headed back to her tower. Right as she reached the base of the stairs to her bedroom, someone grabbed her arm.

**Author's note: And cut! I love to torture people this way ;D Well Irys gave in and went back to Roze and Zitora caught them... How will this affect everything? Well you'll just have to wait and see! ;) keep watch for Chapter 9!**

**Love,**

_**HM**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm very sorry for the wait :( I've been so busy the past couple of weeks that I haven't had any time to sit and work this until now so I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking :)**

**Love,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_

Chapter 9

Irys stood on the front steps of the Keep, next to Yelena, in her hawk outfit. Behind her mask she was frowning, lost deep in thought, remembering Nola's chilling words after her sister had grabbed her in a dark hallway on her way back from Roze's tower.

_"She's under your skin isn't she," Nola hissed._

_ "What the hell are you talking about," Irys snapped, tearing her arm free of her sister's grasp._

_ "Roze has you in her choke hold; she's got you distracted and given time, when your back is turned and you're blind, she'll drown you in a pool of your own blood."_

The Fourth Magician felt someone's eyes on her. When she glanced to her right, she noticed Yelena watching her out of the corner of her eyes. But Irys could feel hostility coming off someone and when she glanced to her left, she could tell that Zitora was watching her from behind her own mask.

All of the Master Magicians were wearing formal clothing that matched their spirit guides.

The Fourth Magician's gaze flicked to what was in front of her. The Ixian delegation was just arriving. Irys searched for who she knew her student would be searching for as well. Valek... The assassin was no where to be seen, but Irys wouldn't put it past him to be in disguise. She doubted that he would miss this opportunity to see Yelena.

As soon as she greeted the Ixian ambassador, Irys fled to the baths. She did not want to stand around, waiting to discuss politics. It had been about a week since she had crawled back to Roze, and the First Magician was avoiding her again.

The Fourth Magician picked the perfect time to take a bath. Everyone else was out talking and investigating the Ixian delegation, so Irys was the only one in the baths. She left her dress and mask in a pile against the wall, well away from the water so that they wouldn't get wet. Irys slowly sank down into the water, letting the scalding water soothe her aching muscles.

Her eyes slid shut and her breathing slowed. At first she didn't really notice the hand resting gently on her shoulder; at least not until she felt nails dig in, drawing blood. Her eyes opened and she felt a hand on her chin. The soft fingers leaned her head back, and her emerald eyes met Roze Featherstone's blazing amber eyes.

The First Magician was on her knees at the edge of the bath, her dress and mask next to Irys's against the wall. Irys reached up and, with her hand on the back of Roze's head, she pulled the First Magician down so that their lips met in a rough, deep kiss. The Fourth Magician's eyes rolled back as Roze's tongue practically went down her throat. Irys let out a moan into Roze's mouth as the hand on her shoulder slid down slowly and agonizingly to one of her breasts, the soft fingers playing with the hard, sensitive nipple.

Roze broke the kiss and the hand that she had on the Fourth Magician's chin, slid down beneath the surface of the water. Irys's head went down and to the side while the First Magician's lips bit and sucked at her neck. Irys let out a whimper as Roze's index finger stroked and circled her clit. Roze was moving so slow it was painful.

"Do you want me, Irys," Roze hissed in the Fourth Magician's ear.

"Yes," Irys said in a loud, lustful moan.

Yelena had found Valek, or rather he had found her. They had gone into a room that was unoccupied and kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity in the calming darkness.

"God, I missed you so much, Valek," Yelena whispered to him as he kissed her neck.

"And I, you love,"he replied.

Yelena.

Yelena let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it love," Valek asked.

"Nothing. It's just been too long since you held me in your arms."

Ye-

**What do you want, Zitora?**

Irys is looking for you.

**What for? Can't it wait? I'm busy.**

She seems frantic. I don't think it can wait.

**Alright, FINE. Where is she?**

The baths I think. That was the last place she went to look for you, so I would check there.

"Valek, I'm sorry I have to go," she said regretfully.

"Weren't you just saying that it's been too long since I've held you?"

"Yes, but... Irys is looking for me and apparently it's urgent."

Valek smiled understandingly.

"It's fine, love. I still need to do some reconnaissance on the Keep anyways."

With one last, long, drawn out kiss, Yelena headed for the baths while Valek vanished into the shadows.

Irys tried to catch her breath as Roze stood up; but the Fourth Magician's breathing hitched again as Roze climbed into the water and straddled her. They kissed long and deep; tongues tanlging and probing. The Fourth Magician rested her head back and let out a loud moan as Roze fingered her clit again. Keeping her thumb stroking Irys's clit, she slowly pushed two fingers inside of the Fourth Magician's folds.

Irys spread her legs even farther apart allowing, no... begging, Roze to go deeper. The Fourth Magician wrapped her arms around the First Magician, her hands resting on Roze's lower back. Roze pulled her fingers back so that they were just barely inside and she added another finger, pushing them in once, hard and fast, her thumb still working Irys's clit.

Irys's nails were digging into Roze's back, drawing blood, as the First's fingers slowly probed inside of her. Then without warning, Roze abruptly stopped any movement and when Irys opened her eyes and looked up at the First Magician she saw that she wore a smirk.

"What do you want me to do to you, Irys," Roze asked in a seductive yet dominant voice.

"Make me come! Please!"

"Make you **what," **Roze asked mockingly, leaning forward as if she hadn't heard her.

"Make me **come!"**

Roze smiled evilly and began working her fingers, pushing them as deep as she could inside the Fourth Magician. She struck Irys's G-spot hard and the Fourth tensed up and she tightened around Roze's fingers.

**"Agh! ROZE!" **Irys screamed out as she climaxed.

Roze smirked triumphantly.

I finally got her screaming my name, she thought to herself. And what's even better... we had an audience.

Roze's amber eyes glanced over to the doorway.

"Irys?!"

Yelena reached the baths and she froze when she heard moaning coming from inside. At first she thought it could be Zitora and Roze having a moment again, but then she remembered that Zitora had been the one to tell her that Irys was looking for her. Curious as to who it could be, Yelena ventured into the doorway of the baths. Her blood turned to ice and her eyes widened at what she saw. Irys Jewelrose was in the bath with her head back, her eyes shut, her mouth open, moans escaping her and Roze Featherstone straddling her.

"What do you want me to do to you, Irys," Roze asked.

"Make me come! Please!"

"Make you **what."**

"Make me **come!****"**

Irys's moaning got louder and more lust filled as the seconds passed. As Irys's orgasm built, Yelena felt arousal building inside herself along with disgust and a sense of betrayal.

**"Agh! ROZE!" **Irys screamed out as she climaxed.

Yelena could only watch as her mentor came down off her high. Then anger built up and before she even thought about it she yelled her mentor's name, ready to confront her.

**Author's note: Sorry I know it's short, but I just felt like that was a good place to stop ;) leave me a review and I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9 :)**

**With love,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Okay so I really want to apologize for this taking so long :( my life got really busy then stressful and I just flat out lost my motivation to write or do anything really. It's hard to get the motivation to write when someone you care about and are close to leaves and you know they aren't coming back (to stay anyways). So again I apologize and hope you enjoy the next installment.**

**Love,**

**_Hawk Mistress _**

**_Also here's another song that I think fits Roze and Irys's relationship_**

**__****"Nature Of The Beast"**

Your needs need attention, I'm blinded by the truth  
Let me release the tension it's taking hold of you

It's only natural to free the animal locked up inside  
The nature of the beast is, you want it  
Nature of the beast is, I do too  
Let's unleash and cut the creature loose  
Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you

You wrap yourself around me and tightening the noose  
Trapped in the cage surrounding the sinful side of you

It's only natural to free the animal locked up inside  
The nature of the beast is, you want it  
Nature of the beast is, I do too  
Let's unleash and cut the creature loose  
Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you

It's only natural to free the animal (let me fly)  
The nature of the beast is, you want it  
Nature of the beast is, I do too  
Let's unleash and cut the creature loose  
Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you

The nature of the beast is, you want it  
Nature of the beast is, I do too  
Let's unleash and cut the creature loose  
Oh, it's the nature of the beast in you  
(_[3x]_ You you)

* * *

"Irys!"

The Fourth Magician tried to jump to her feet but Roze kept her down. And when she opened her mouth to say something the First Magician put her hand over her mouth.

"What do you want brat," Roze snapped.

"What the hell is going on?! How could you do this, Irys?!" Yelena demanded angrily.

"What do you care, brat? She's an adult, she can do whatever the hell she wants."

"Roze shut up! I can speak for myself," Irys snapped after slapping Roze's hand away from her mouth.

Roze raised an eyebrow in surprise, but when here amber eyes narrowed Irys new snapping at the First Magician was a big mistake. Irys's head snapped painfully to the side as Roze backhanded her; the movement was so quick that Yelena nor the Fourth Magician even saw it coming until it happened. Irys stayed silent not really knowing what to say or do at that point.

"Get away from her, Roze," Yelena said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you to give _**me** _orders?!"

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want!"

Yelena whirled around and stormed off.

_But don't think that I'm going to stay quiet about this, _she thinks.

Irys's eyes widen as she heard her apprentice's thoughts.

She goes to stand up but Roze shoves her back down, her upper back striking the bath wall painfully.

"I'm not done with you yet..."

Roze's lips ran down Irys's neck and her teeth bit softly into Irys's neck. The Fourth Magician's eyes roll back as she unwillingly lost consciousness.

* * *

Irys's eyes fluttered open. She was awakened, on her stomach, by a draft of cold air blowing across her thighs. She pushed herself up slowly and looked around. The Fourth Magician realized that she wasn't in her own bedroom, she was in Roze's and she had no clothes on...

_What the hell happened and why don't I remember it, _Irys thought as she sat up, hanging her legs off the edge of the bed.

She rested her head in her palms and when she opened her eyes she saw that her wrists were red, raw and coated in dry blood. Irys turned and looked at the wall where the shackles hung. When she walked over to look at them she discovered that there was dried blood on the shackles. Someone pressed against her back, pushing her forward and pinning her against the wall. She didn't need to look to see that it was Roze's naked body pinning her to the wall; she knew all too well now how that body felt against her.

"You're finally awake," she whispered.

Irys couldn't speak, she honestly had no clue what to say.

Roze's hand snaked around the Fourth Magician's waist and her hand slipped between Irys's legs. Irys clenched her eyes and teeth. She could feel her face getting red and between her legs getting hot and wet.

"It amazes me how ready to go you are with just one touch," Roze hisses as she spins Irys around to face her.

Their lips met in a heated kiss. Roze's tongue flicked out across Irys's upper lip and without hesitation the Fourth Magician parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Roze grabbed Irys's wrists and thrust them up and shutting the shackles on them. She stepped back smirking, admiring the look of the naked, red faced Fourth Magician. Roze strode forward and kissed Irys again. Her lips slowly made their way down her neck to her breasts then down even more, reaching her navel. Then even more slowly the First Magician's tongue found her clit. A loud moan escaped Irys's throat as her head arched back.

"If I remember correctly, this was a fantasy of yours," Roze whispered as she lifted Irys's legs up over her shoulders.

Irys lost all sense of reality when Roze's tongue slipped inside her. She came within seconds with a loud scream of ecstasy.

"Roze, the Ixian delegation is ready to meet with all of us," Bain Bloodgood said through the door.

Roze's head snapped towards the door. For once she was afraid. What all had Bain heard? She quickly pulled on some clothes and opened the door. The Second Magician just stood there his face giving nothing away.

"I'll be down in just a few moments, Bain," Roze said with a forced smile.

"Alright, I'll go inform Irys."

"No, it's alright. I can get her. Just get to the meeting and we'll be there shortly."

She shut the door in his face before he had any time to argue. She turned to look back at the Fourth Magician. Irys hung from the shackles, blood dripping from her wrists and sweat dripping off of everywhere else. Roze smirked at the sight. Roze undid the shackles, letting Irys fall to her hands and knees. Oh, the sight of the Fourth Magician on her knees in front of her was all too tempting...

Roze tore her pants off and with a growl, she pulled Irys in front of her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She pulled Irys's head between her legs. Irys knew what to do without being told... Her tongue licked and stroked the First Magician's clit. Roze let out a whine of satisfaction. When the Fourth Magician's tongue pushed into her Roze widened her legs more, arched her body up and pulled Irys's face closer, pulling her tongue in deeper. With just a couple strokes of Irys's tongue, Roze came hard.

She stood up after a moment of regaining her breath.

"Let's go. The Ixian delegation wants to meet with us," Roze said pulling her pants up.

Irys shakily pulled her own clothes on and they made their way to the Council Hall. Roze saw the dirty look that Zitora threw Irys and she smirked to herself.

"What's the first order of business," Bain asked as Roze and Irys sat down.

They spent hours yakking about who should do what and what should be done about this and that. Roze lost interest after a few moments and stopped paying attention. She could tell that Irys was lost in thought as well and when the First Magician looked over at Zitora she could tell the Third Magician was upset. The meeting was adjourned and they all left.

Irys pushed into her student's mind and requested that she come to her tower. Yelena was there waiting for her when Irys reached the top of her tower. Yelena followed her teacher into the meditation chamber and sat down on a pillow, refusing to look at the Fourth Magician.

"Yelena," Irys said quietly.

"Why did you do it," Yelena asked grimly.

"She forced me Yelena. You don't understand how strong she is. Her magic is potent and I can't keep her out..."

Yelena looks at her accusingly.

"Who else is she fucking? I mean for hell sake's she's even sleeping with Zitora!" Yelena snapped.

Irys frowned.

"This is different..." the Fourth Magician said quietly.

"How is it different, Irys?"

"Zitora wants it... I don't."

Yelena looked at Irys with concern now.

"Wait, how is Roze that strong? And how in the world is she forcing you to have sex with her?"

"I don't know Yelena, she's always been strong."

After a long silence Yelena gets to her feet.

"I won't tell Irys. I don't want you to get judged for something you can't control."

Yelena took her leave, not giving Irys any time to answer.

* * *

Yelena waited until night fall to sneak to Roze's tower. She reached the hallway at the base of the First Magician's Keep and she stopped when she saw the door open. Irys's sister Nola walked out behind Roze. Both of them were wearing brown cloaks with the hoods down.

"Remember to pull the hood up once we get outside. I don't want anyone seeing who we are," Roze whispered.

Nola nodded.

They left the Keep and Yelena followed then silently. She stayed on foot, not wanting them to hear Kiki's hoof beats. After about a half an hour later the two magicians reached their destination. They dismounted, tied the horses up and went into the old building. Yelena looked up at the top floor and figured that's where Roze would be. A window was open on the ground floor and Yelena heard a woman say, "Yes, Master Featherstone. She's already waiting up there for you and your guest."

"Perfect," she heard Roze say.

Yelena could just picture the sadistic grin on the First Magician's face.

**Author's note: *Phew!* Finally I'm back! There it is :D what will Yelena see? Will it make her change her mind about revealing Roze's dealings behind closed doors? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Love,  
_Hawk Mistress_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Well here's Chapter 11 :) this should be interesting ;) that's all I can say! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :D For all of you that have followed this story from the beginning... Don't worry! I haven't given up on it!**

**Love,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_

**P.S. A song that I think fits Roze's little 'party' (I guess it could be called that) is S&M by Rihanna (Britney Spears Remix) :) I recommend listening to it while you read it ;)**

Chapter 11

Roze strode self importantly up the stairs, Nola following closely behind her. They reached the top floor of the brothel and Roze felt her heart rate pick up in excitement the way it always did when she came here. The pleasure and thrill of slashing open the throat of such a willing victim and sucking the magic right out of them was invigorating and revitalizing, but above all... _**pleasuring**_. And the pain from the tattoo being engraved in her skin brought her pleasure that was beyond explanation.

They walked into the room to find a blonde girl resting on her side on the bed. Her blonde hair was in a bun; with her eyes shut there was no way to tell what color they were, and on top of that she was completely naked. Roze shed her cloak, letting it fall to the floor soundlessly and Nola just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Watch and learn," Roze said with an evil smirk, as she shed her clothing.

Nola raised an eyebrow, then shifted her feet awkwardly as she took her cloak off.

Roze rolled the girl onto her back and as the grey eyes opened slightly, First Magician pinned the girl's hands above her head and straddled her. The girl's eyes widened when Roze's lips pressed to hers. The girl whined as one of Roze's hands slipped between her legs. First Magician's lips slowly moved down to the young girl's breasts. She took a hard nipple in her mouth and nibbled on it before sucking hard. The girl let out a loud whine, throwing her head back.

Roze moved her lips to the girl's ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Give in to the pleasure. Don't resist," she whispered seductively.

The girl's breathing hitched as Roze wound her arm around her lower back and pulled her hips up so that their hips were pressed together.

"Do you want it," Roze hissed, running her tongue along the blonde's jawline.

"Yes," the girl whimpered.

Roze grinned sadistically as she spread the girl's legs apart and pushed three fingers as deep inside her as she could. The girl cried out in pain and pleasure combined. Nola had fallen to her knees, a deep throbbing between her legs. Without even realizing it the Fourth Magician's younger sister tore off her own clothing and was on her back, her hands between her legs.

First Magician looked over her shoulder and smirked as she saw Nola on the ground touching herself, crying out as she did so. She stared at the young Jewelrose for a moment feeling a throb between her legs. The First Magician pictured Irys on her back touching herself while Roze forced her to watch her pleasure someone else. Roze stood up with a hungry growl and grabbed Nola's chin, their faces just inches apart.

"Tired of watching?"

Roze pressed her lips to Nola's in a deep, rough kiss. She pulled Nola onto the bed so that Irys's younger sister was straddling her. Roze fingered Nola as she kissed the young blonde. Nola fingered the blonde while Roze worked the young girl's mouth.

* * *

Yelena's face went red and hot. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She jumped down from the window and ran back to the Keep. The last thing on this planet she wanted to see was Roze Featherstone having a fucking _**threesome!**_

When she reached the Keep she was tempted to run to Irys's tower and tell her what she saw. But then after she thought about it she realized that Irys was already in too deep with Roze. There was no point in making it worse. Besides Valek would be back in her room so she could just vent to him. But she knew the one thing she was for sure going to do... She was going to confront Roze about what she saw.

_How is Zitora going to feel, _Yelena asked herself.

* * *

The blonde girl screamed as she came and right at that moment Roze drew the knife to her hand and slit the girl's throat.

She took two mouthfuls for herself then sucked in more and grabbed Nola roughly, kissing her, thrusting her tongue in; pushing the blood down Nola's throat. As she did this she fingered her. Nola threw her head back as she came hard on Roze's fingers. The First Magician silenced her with another blood soaked kiss. She cut her own arm and then Nola's.

The First Magician demonstrated how to mix the blood to make the blood tattoos. Nola was on her back and she screamed as she came again on the pleasure and pain from the tattoo fusing into her skin. Roze ran her hand softly over the tattoo now on Nola's skin. She had a small tattoo on her shoulder from her first Kirakawa, so now that made two. Whereas Roze had too many to count at this point.

"R-Roze," she whined as the First Magician's fingers gently brushed the raw skin.

Roze straddled her and kissed her deeply.

"It feels amazing doesn't it. All that raw power flowing through you," Roze hissed in Nola's ear.

Nola rolled Roze over onto her back and her lips immediately went to Roze's folds, her tongue pushing inside her. The First Magician's eyes rolled back. And to her dismay she imagined that it was Irys's tongue between her legs. Because of this image in her head, she came faster than usual, screaming as her muscles tightened around Nola's tongue.

Nola lied next to Roze, both of them breathing heavily.

"Is that how you sleep with my sister," Nola asked quietly, out of genuine curiosity.

Roze nearly laughed sardonically at the irony. Just moments ago, she had imagined that it was Irys pleasuring her and now the Fourth Magician's sister was asking how sex was between the two of them.

"No. I make her beg for every touch and kiss," Roze replied rolling onto her side, facing Nola.

She put her hand over the tattoo on Nola's shoulder and she was instantly pulled into a memory...

* * *

_Nola strode forward, looking defiantly at her older sister. Lily was nailed to the ground, screaming to be let go and writhing in pain. Nola wished to high heaven that it was Irys that was nailed to the ground, not Lily, but it would have to do. Nola was the only one born to her parents who couldn't pull from the power source. It angered her beyond belief that Irys and Lily were treated better than her._

_Nola could feel someone staring at her and when she looked up she saw the First Magician, Master Roze Featherstone, standing with her hands behind her back. Her amber eyes were boring into her._

_Her eyes seemed to be goading her, saying "Come on. Let's see you do it!"_

_Nola performed the Kirakawa, ignoring her sister's screams of betrayal. It felt like ecstasy when the power flowed into her body. When the tattoo was engraved into her skin she looked up at First Magician and saw interest and something else... something she couldn't quite describe... in those blazing amber eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when Roze made her way to her._

_"You have great potential," Roze said, pressing her body against her, with her lips right against her ear._

_Nola couldn't speak. She was flattered that the First Magician had paid her such a huge complement. All she could do was watch, speechless as Roze walked away and mounted her horse, riding off into the night._

* * *

"I still can't believe I didn't realize then that you were Irys's younger sister," Roze said as she stood up to pull her clothes back on.

"I'm glad you didn't," Nola practically growled.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I don't want to be known as Irys Jewelrose, Fourth Magician's younger sister!"

Roze turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. That anger could be used to her advantage.

"Let's go. We need to get back to the Keep before anyone realizes we're gone."

They reach the lobby and the woman sits there looking red faced at Roze.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Roze said teasingly.

The First Magician bent over the desk and pressed her lips to her servant's. The woman nearly fell out of her chair as she moaned. Roze grinned as they walked out. She had pumped enough pleasure into her body with that one kiss, that it would be the best orgasm the woman had ever felt in her life. And Roze would make sure it lasted good and long...

* * *

Irys woke the next morning feeling... strange. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt different. Then it clicked, she hadn't had a dream about Roze last night... Irys stood and splashed some water on her face from the wash basin in her room. After she got dressed she went down to eat her breakfast. Yelena was seated by herself at one end of a table. Irys took her place beside her.

They sat in awkward silence.

"Irys, is it okay if I'm late to training this morning," Yelena asked.

Irys looked at her in astonishment.

"What for?"

"I need to talk to Second Magician about something."

"Alright," Irys said softly, "I supposed that would be alright."

They went their separate ways after they finished eating. Irys went straight to her meditation chamber. Just as she was sitting down to focus she heard a shoe scuff in the corner. When she flipped around to look she saw Valek standing in the corner with a solemn look on his face. Irys shot to her feet.

"What are you doing here, Valek," she asks cautiously.

"Roze Featherstone took a little trip last night," he said flatly.

* * *

Yelena knocked on the door to Roze's office.

"What do you want?" Roze snapped through the door.

"We need to talk!"

Roze let her in and she just glared at her.

"What the hell was that last night?"

Roze raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"The brothel in the abandoned section of the Citadel."

Roze's eyes widened.

"How much did you see," she hisses shooting to her feet.

"Enough to get you in a lot of trouble if you don't leave Irys alone."

* * *

"What?" Irys exclaims in surprise.

"I followed her to an abandoned section of the Citadel. She went into a brothel with a woman, who I'm assuming is your younger sister. They were in the building for at least an hour and a half and when they left the front desk woman carried a body out to the back and burned it."

Irys stared at him for a moment.

_What the hell was Nola doing with Roze?!_

When Irys looked back up he was gone.

_Irys, we need to have a little talk, _Roze said in her head.

Irys went to Roze's office and was let in, even before she knocked.

Roze sat at her desk with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Do you remember the night I wouldn't let you touch yourself?" Roze hissed pinning Irys to the wall with her body.

Irys melted into Roze's body, going completely limp.

"Y-Yes," she whined.

"Well this time... I'll let you touch yourself _**all** _you want."

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short :/ I just figured that'd be a good place to stop for now. Review and thanks for reading! This story only has a few more chapters left :'( sad I know but... I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm writing a sequel to this! SHHHHH! ;)**

**Love,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Okay so we are quickly coming up on the end of the summer. As the summer comes to a close so shall this book... but the fun will continue in the next book. I'm going to call it Broken Glass. :) I wonder... can anyone take a guess at what the title means? (Broken Glass takes place roughly 17 years after Roze is imprisoned) First person to guess it right gets a sneak peek at the first chapter of Broken Glass :) just send your guess to me in a private message :) good luck! Oh and while you're at it, please enjoy this, the final chapter of Unadmitted Desire ;)**

**MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT! The last part is a spoiler to the ending to Fire Study**

**Love,**

_**HM**_

Chapter 12

Irys stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? You're not seriously- AGH!"

Roze had backed away from Irys and flooded her with pleasure so Irys lost all strength in her legs and collapsed with a loud moan. The Fourth Magician was on her knees, doubled over with her legs clamped together and her nails digging into the floor.

"There's nothing stopping you this time, Irys," Roze said casually, watching in anticipation.

"N-No. I'm not going to- _**AGH!"**_

Irys fell onto her side, moaning loudly as pleasure coursed through her. Wave after wave hit her until she couldn't take it anymore. Her hands went between her legs. Roze watched with hungry eyes, until _**she**_couldn't take anymore. She pulled Irys's hands out of her pants and straddled her.

"You know, you're sister looks just as good on her back as you, Irys," Roze hissed in her ear, as she ripped her pants off.

There seemed to be more pleasure flowing out of Roze's touch than usual. Irys could feel her climax rising quickly.

"R-Roze, w-wait-"

Irys was cut off once again by her own moan as the First Magician's lips went between her legs. All hope was lost when her tongue passed over Irys's clit. She screamed louder than ever before as she came. Roze ran dug her tongue inside of her and Irys came again within just a few short seconds.

"Oh god! _**Roze!"**_

Roze dug her nails into Irys's legs, drawing blood, as she spread them farther apart. She pushed three fingers in while her tongue played with the Fourth Magician's clit. And yet again Irys came hard screaming Roze's name. She straddled her again and kissed her deeply, letting Irys taste herself. Before Roze knew what hit her, Irys had three fingers in her folds pumping hard and fast. Roze had her hands on the floor, on either side of Irys's head and she threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came.

Roze pushed pleasure into Irys's body one last time, wanting to hear the Fourth Magician scream her name over and over again as climaxed. And scream her name she did... Irys was so overwhelmed with pleasure she passed out with Roze on top of her.

* * *

Irys woke, sweaty and wet between her legs. She looked out the window with a look of longing. Today was the day... Roze Featherstone was going to be hung. Irys had dreamed of her last time with Roze. Every time she dreamed of it, it made her think that a side of her was going to miss Roze. She shook her head hard as she stood up. That was her sinful side. That side of her was gone now. The Fourth Magician glanced down at her stomach and laid a hand over it...

_Where one life ends, another begins..._

**Well that's it :D it's over. Sorry the last chapter was so short. But hey keep it short and sweet right ;) The battle has been won but the war has just begun! Keep watch for Broken Glass! Thanks to all those who reviewed and will review in the future ;) I hope you found this story to your liking and I hope you will find Broken Glass just as enjoyable!**

**Love always,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_


End file.
